Through Thick and Thin
by Ryyne
Summary: Set in Dragonball- Chi-Chi appears in the Boudaki, and after the competition is over, she travels with Goku while the others go their own paths. Huh? Saiya-jins? Oh, no... ::UPDATED *gasp*: Buruma's and Vejita's little "heart to heart".::
1. Prologue

Through Thick and Thin

AN: This is my second fanfic ever, so I'm still trying to get the hang of it. This fic is a DRAGONBALL (not Dragonball Z) slight a/u, and an action/adventure/ romance between Goku and Chi Chi (also a bit of humor- can't be a Dragonball fic without it!). This will most likely be an epic of some sort, or it'll at least be very loooong. It's staring somewhere in between episodes 18 and 19, and Goku and Krillin have just entered themselves in the tournament…

Ages:

Goku-12

Chi Ci-13 (this is a guess- if anyone knows her real age at this time, tell me please!)

Krillin-14

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball. If I did, I'd be rich, and Dragonball GT would be totally different.

Now, to start the fic!

Prologue (to give you an idea what's happening)…

Goku stared at the yellow registration form. "Krillin, what do they mean by 'surname'?" The short, bald boy sighed in frustation. "Goku, they mean your family name. Like Toriyama or something." (an: Akira Toriyama (sp?) is the creator of Dragonball. ^^;)

            A look of understanding quickly flashed across Goku's face, then a confused one replaced it again. 

            "Um…I don't have a family name." Krillin sighed.

            "You don't have to have a family to have a family NAME, Goku."

            "Oh. Okay!" Goku grinned what was soon to be known the Son Grinä, scribbled down "Son", and wrote the rest of the information down, but stopped when he came to the last question:

PARENT(S)/GUARDIAN:____________________________________________

"Krillin…I don't have a guardian…and I don't know who my parents are."

"Oh…right…well, as insulting-or as admirable, I guess,-as this may seem, just put down Master Roshi."

"Who're you putting down?"

"My guild."

"Ooooh." Goku scratchily wrote down the turtle hermit's name, and hopped to the side.

"Are you done? Huh?"

"Almost!!" Krillin neatly wrote down the answer to the last inquiry, and joined Goku. There were about 2 hours left until the names were drawn to decide who fought against who, so the two boys wandered around the arena. Goku wondered whether Bulma or Yamcha was here yet. Yamcha probably was- he said he would enter the tournament too. Suddenly a thought occurred to him: where was Master Roshi?

            "Krillin, where's Master Roshi?"

            "Probably hitting on pretty girls. I thought those magazines I gave him would tide him over for a couple of years, but I guess not."

            "I think we should go find him! He might be wanting to know where we are."

            "Yeah, I guess you're right. Plus, he could give us some last-minute tips." Krillin started walking faster, scanning for a bald head. 

            "Huh? But Krillin, we have 2 whole hours! Not just a minute!"

            "Goku, it's just a figure of speech."

            "Speech has figures?" Goku asked, completely naïve and clueless. Krilllin sighed again.

            "Just forget it."

            "Okay!" Goku easily caught up with his friend, and they both scanned the tournament area for Master Roshi. Thousands of people (and animals) were milling around, looking for either friends or an autograph. Looking for a single man was like looking for a needle in a haystack. 

"FLYING NIMBUS!!" Goku yelled up to the empty sky. People turned to stare at him.

            "Hahahaha…ah, my little friend here is going a little crazy from the excitement!! Hahaha…" Everyone took this as a reasonabe answer and turned back to their tasks. 

            "Goku, you idiot! Don't you think it'll look a little…um…STRANGE if a little yellow puffy cloud comes out of nowhere and you ride one it?!?" Krillin hissed.

            "No…why? I'm gonna use it in the tournament anyways…"

            "Exactly! It'll be your secret weapon!"

            "HUH?" Goku was really confused. Secret weapon? 

            "No one else knows about it, so if you're in trouble you can just use it."

            "Ooooh! Good idea, Krillin!" Goku stared at his friend with respect on his eyes.

            "I know." Krillin looked Goku, expecting a remark. Yet Goku was completely silent…

            Krillin was puzzled. A moment ago, Goku was as cheerful as ever. But now…

            "Goku? What's up?"

            "I dunno…I feel something…familiar…"

            "Maybe you're getting a new power or something."

            "No…it's not that…" Goku jumped a little. "There! I felt it again! It's feels… I don't know, like energy…light…"

            "Whatever, man. Hey, look, it's Master Roshi!…flirting again. Hey, it looks like he's going for a younger one this time."

What is it that Goku feels? Can it be that he's learning to sense ki? Will Master Roshi get the girl? Find out in the next chapter!

AN: Okay, short, I know. But I needed a little background thing (prologue) to get the story set. Plus a little of the plot…sort of. Anyway, please review, even if there really isn't anything to review for yet. Oh, and if anyone knows a good site with detailed summaries of all the Dragonball summaries, please tell me!!! I need a little more info for the later chapter than I have (not all of the DB episodes have aired yet.)


	2. Chapter One: ChiChi?

AN: Okay, finally the second chapter. Just so all of you readers know, I'm not a very fast author- school, tests, projects, and other stuff like that tends to get in the way a lot. So if you're looking for someone that'll update every other day or something like that, I'm not the one. I try to update once or twice every two weeks. Sometimes things happen and I won't update for a really long time, and sometimes I'll update twice in three days. The point is, I'm a very irregular writer. Just warning you! (By the way, each chapter is/will be at least 1,000 words long, probably not much longer.)

Thanks all you guys for telling me the right ages!! I only have one DB manga, and that's not nearly enough. I pretty much go by the anime. In the anime though, at this time Goku IS 12. Yes, in the manga, he probably is 13 (I'm not sure, but from the info I'm gathering, I'll assume so.). I'll just go by Goku being 13, Chi-Chi being 12,and Krillin being 14. Oh, I forgot to tell you. In this fic, Master Roshi never met Chi-Chi, although Goku did. And Goku's grandfather was NOT killed by Goku, although Goku is still a Saiya-jin. Anyway, read and REVIEW!!! (key word: review!)

Disclaimer: Dragonball isn't mine…none of the DB series are. D**n.

Through Thick and Thin

Chapter One: "Chi-Chi?"

                "…So, how old are you anyway?"

                "Um…12, why?" 

                'Darnit…another young one…maybe these glasses are too dark.'

                "Hey, are you okay?"

Master Roshi composed himself. "Yeah."   'Grrrrrr!!!'

                "Hey Master Roshi!!" A grinning Goku ran up to the old man. The young, black-haired girl gasped as the young boy came closer, apparently recognizing him. She suddenly turned and fled, having a half-smile playing on her face. Her jet-black silky hair flounced as she ran, running unusually fast for a 'spectator'.

                Goku stared at the almost gone back of the girl. He didn't catch a glimpse of her face, but he felt like he knew her somehow. Suddenly, he got that strange feeling again. This time, he brushed it off. 'Krillin's right. It's probably nothing!'

                "So Master, do you have any last-minute little tips or tricks to tell us?" Master Roshi seemed a little rushed.

                "Ah, no, I'm afraid I don't Krillin. Ah, why don't you boys run off and practice? I have something I want to take care of…"

                "What is it??" Krillin was being a little too nosy.

                "None of your business!" Roshi was getting a little touchy. After all, he only had about a half an hour to don his costume!

                Krillin got annoyed. "Sure…okay, bye, see you later."

                "BYE MASTER ROSHI!!! See you later!!" Goku finally put in his little cheery input, and ran off to the snack bar. Krillin followed, glancing back every once in a while to look at what Master Roshi was doing. Once the two boys had rounded the corner, Krillin grabbed Goku's collar. Goku, completely taken off guard, promptly fell.

"Krillin! Why'd you do that??" Goku was annoyed. "I'm hungry!"

                "Shut up, Goku! I wanna find out what Master's up to! You can wait for the food."

                "No! I want to eat NOW! The tournament starts in a half an hour!"

                "Goku, I promise I'll get you extra food later if you just shut up and come with me."

Goku hesitated, but agreed. "Fine. But remember your promise!"

"I will, now SHUT UP!" After that little outburst, Krillin dragged Goku to where Master Roshi used to be standing. 

"He couldn't have gone very far. It's only been a couple minutes." Krillin and Goku searched the area surrounding them, but to no avail. Master Roshi seemed to have disappeared. As they were walking to the food court for Krillin to get Goku the extra food he promised, Goku heard some rustling in the bushes. The rustling was followed by a few "Darnit"s and "Stupid wig!"s.

'Huh. Wonder what's in there?" Goku stopped. Krillin, who didn't posses the advantage of Saiya-jin hearing, continued, not hearing the strange sounds.

"Hey Krillin!"

"What? Wha-Huh?"

                "Something's weird with this bush! It's talking…" Krillin ran back to where Goku was, staring strangely at the shrub.

                "It's not talking, you idiot. Bushes don't talk. Someone must be behind it."

                "I knew that!" Krillin rolled his eyes. Goku was his best friend, but sometimes his naïve-ness got to him. 

                "Whatever…I'm gonna go see what's behind the bush."

                "Me too."

                Krillina and Goku silently crept up to the bush, and slowly began to peer over the top. What they saw shocked them.

                "MASTER?!? What are you doing?!?" Master Roshi was attempting to super-glue a wing to his head. He jerked his head back, and saw his two students staring at him like he was crazy. Which is debatable, since we're talking about Roshi…

                "Hehehe…don't you two ever respect a person's privacy?!?"

                "No…" Krillin said slowly while Goku shook his head vigorously.

                "Figures…"

                "What were you doing, though?!?"

                'Might as well tell them. Even if I didn't, Krillin would put two and two together and figure out that I posed as 'Jackie Chun'…'

                "I was going to enter the competition as Jackie Chun, an alias that I was going to go by. But since you two won't respect other people's privacy," he glared, "I guess I won't."

                "What? But that's not fair! You know you could beat us anytime!"

                "Why not? I can enter. Plus, you two won't learn if you don't get challenged."

                "But the other people will challenge us!" Goku protested.

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, I won't enter now. You guys are lucky." Roshi winked.

Suddenly, Goku heard a shout. The others didn't hear, after all, they don't have Saiya-jin hearing. He ran to the source, hoping no one was hurt. In the back of his mind, he thought that the voice sounded familiar. When he arrived at the check-in table, he saw a young girl, about his age, shaking with rage. She was nearly yelling at the sign-in people. Her back hair almost stood on end, her onyx eyes gleaming. Something bugged Goku; he felt like he knew her. Suddenly, the girl fell over, completely taken off guard by the harsh push off a rather large man. When she hit the ground, Goku started: he had gotten that strange feeling again, only this time it was a little burst of energy. Immediately, Goku saw red. He rushed over; just as the burly man crushed his foot upon the girl's shoulder. She cried out in pain, after all, his foot was nearly as big as her arm. Goku jumped, then aimed himself right at the man. His foot connected with the man's head, and he slammed to the ground. The girl got up a little shakily. Goku ran over and helped her up by extending his hand to her. She took it and stood up, her grip so strong Goku winced.

"Thank you." Her head was bent down, her hair covering her eyes. Suddenly, she stumbled. Goku quickly caught her. As she stumbled, her silky hair flew out; her face coming into view. Goku looked at her, shocked at how pretty the girl was. A realization struck him, and he gasped.

                "Chi- Chi?"

AN: Sorry, cliffhanger. It was such a good part to end at though. Anyway, please review, and I'll have the next chapter out soon! (Sooner than this one was, at least…) And please, if any of you guys know any good Dragonball sites with lost of episode summaries, tell me the URL(s)!!!

-kat


	3. Chapter Two: It's Quality, Not Quantity

                Disclaimer: It's called a FANfiction because I'm a fan. Of course I don't own Dragonball.

                AN:

                " " : talking

                ' ' : thinking

                Through Thick and Thin

                "Thank you." Her head was bent down, her hair covering her eyes. Suddenly, she stumbled. Goku quickly caught her. As she stumbled, her silky hair flew out; her face coming into view. Goku looked at her, shocked at how pretty the girl was. A realization struck him, and he gasped.

                "Chi- Chi?"

                Chapter Two: It's Quality, Not Quantity

"Huh? How do you kno-" She looked up at Goku and gasped.

"Goku!! I can't believe it's really you! What are you doing here?"

"I'm entering the tournament! What about you?"

"Well I was going to enter, but I guess I'm too late…"

"Huh?" Goku was confused. Too late? Too late to do what? "What do you mean, Chi-Chi?"

"Um…could you let me go first?" Goku hadn't realized that he was still holding her from when she stumbled.

"Oops! Sorry!" Goku quickly let her go, laughing nervously.

"No problem…but these people say that I'm too late to enter…and that I'm too weak anyway…" Chi-Chi glared.

"What?!? But that's not true! You're strong enough! And even if you are a bit late, that doesn't matter!" Goku protested.

"To them it does." 

Goku walked up to the table. "Why won't you let her fight?!? She's better than all of the people here!" the officials seemed a bit taken aback at his outburst.

Chi-Chi blushed a bit. "I'm not that good."

"Yes you are!" Goku turned his attention back to the so-called 'officials'. "You better allow her to enter, or you'll have me and my friend to deal with!"  The men looked at the unconscious man that Goku had dealt with earlier. Realizing that they were stuck, they weakly nodded. 

"Fine. Young lady, please put your name and…" A man recited to Chi-Chi as she nodded curtly and proceeded to fill out the same form that Krillin and Goku had filled out previously. Once she had finished she gave the man one last glare and walked away. Goku hurried to catch up with her. "So whe-" He started to say but was interrupted by Krillin running up to him. 

"Hey! There you are! What the heck have you been doing?!"

"Hey Krillin! Oh, I almost forgot, this is Chi-" Goku started to introduce Chi-Chi to Krillin, but then found that she had disappeared.

"Jeez, Goku, who are you talking about?" Goku stared at the spot where Chi-Chi had just been.

'Huh? Where'd Chi-Chi go?'

Krillin looked at his friend. Goku was staring at air. Maybe he was just so excited about the competition that…nah.

"What are you doing, Goku?"

"Did you see where Chi-Chi went?"

"Who's Chi-Chi?" Krillin was thoroughly confused.

"She's my friend who I met when me and Bulma were gathering the Dragonballs…she said that she was entering the competition."

"Well I'm sure you'll see her later." Suddenly, a bell rang loudly to signify the start of the tournament. Krillin grabbed Goku and ran.

"Hurry up or we'll be late for the drawing!"

AT THE DRAWING……………………………………………

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE ARE NOW ABOUT TO START THE DRAWING! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS, THE DRAWING DETERMINES WHO FIGHTS WHO IN THE FIRST ROUND!" The crowd cheered, ready to view the contestants for the first time. 

All the fighters were assembled in front of a large board which had papers pinned on it, face down. The contestant was supposed to choose a piece of paper, and announce the number that was written on it. #1 would be fighting #2, #3 would be fighting #4, and so on and so forth. There were 12 contestants total. The first one, a burly, sumo-wrestler type guy lumbered up to the board and ripped off a piece of paper.

                "Number eight," He grunted. The crowd cheered for practically no reason at all.

One by one the fighters went up and choose their numbers. 

Ninja who kept proclaiming himself to be the 'champion of the world!'- 1

A blonde, pretty boy who all the ladies were fawning over- 2

Kick-boxer with a gangster dialect-3

A big, purple dinosaur who spit when he talked- 4

A super-small guy who was smiling pleasantly yet very annoyingly the whole time- 5

A blond woman who was swearing the whole time-6

Krillin- 7

Sumo wrestler- 8

The mean, abusive burly guy who had beaten up Chi-Chi earlier- 9

Chi-Chi- 10

Goku- 11

A robot who kept grunting and glaring- 12

After all the numbers were drawn, the announcer announced (AN: hehe…repetitive!), or rather yelled, "LET THE MATCHES BEGIN!" Needless to say, the crowd went wild.

[AN: okay. For the fights without Goku, Krillin, or Chi-Chi I'm just going to announce who won.]

Number 1 and Number 2: Number 2 won.

Number 3 and Number 4: Number 4 won.

Number 5 and Number 6: Number 6 won.

[AN: Okay, now that THAT'S over with…]

Krillin was nervous. In fact, he was practically about to wet his pants. "Goku…I don't know about this…What if he beats me to a pulp?"

"He won't, Krillin! You're way stronger than him!"

"Yeah, bu-but…he's HUGE! He must weigh a TON!"

"It's quality, not quantity, Krillin." Krillin was amazed. Since when did Goku know insightful quotes like that?

"How'd you know that quote?"

"I dunno. I heard Bulma say it." 

'Ah. That explains it.'

"Oh. Of course." Suddenly, the shrill sound of a whistle brought Krillin back to reality.

"WILL THE TWO CONTESTANTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE ARENA!"

"GOKU!! Help me!"

"Don't worry about it, Krillin. Remember, Master Roshi trained you!"

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Goku."

"I REPEAT! WILL THE TWO CONTESTANTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE ARENA!"

"Well, that's my cue. See you later, Goku!" Krillin sprinted to the arena. The announcer looked down at him, then did a double-take.

"Ahh…are you Krillin Amaguri?" [I made up his last name. So sue me (please don't take that literally!). Actually his last name means 'broiled sweet chestnuts'. For those of you who don't get the pun, ask me.]

"Yup." The announcer seemed a bit taken aback.

"How old are you, exactly?"

"I'm 14, why?"

'Wow. Youngsters these days…'

"Um…no reason…" The announcer regained his composure and yelled into his microphone, "WILL THE OTHER CONTESTANT PLEASE REPORT!"

With impeccable timing, the guy who was going to fight Krillin lumbered up to the stage. As he stepped, the ground sank beneath his feet.

"Aha..so you're the puny kid I'm fighting…" He grunted, then smirked. Krillin paled. The big sumo-guy stepped up to Krillin…and tripped. He fell, flailing his arms. As he landed, the ground shook. After about 5 seconds, he slowly got up and stared. 2 minutes later…" OW." 

Krillin fell over, anime-style.

AN: You guys are lucky…there's not a big cliffhanger this time. But beware!  ::laughs evilly::

Next chapter: Krillin fights the big sumo-guy. Duh.

-kat


	4. Chapter Three: Nuerons?

AN: Thanks, Elisiva, for telling me that site. It helped a lot. ^ ^

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball. I wish I did, though…

Through Thick and Thin

With impeccable timing, the guy who was going to fight Krillin lumbered up to the stage. As he stepped, the ground sank beneath his feet.

"Aha..so you're the puny kid I'm fighting…" He grunted, then smirked. Krillin paled. The big sumo-guy stepped up to Krillin…and tripped. He fell, flailing his arms. As he landed, the ground shook. After about 5 seconds, he slowly got up and stared. 2 minutes later…" OW." 

Krillin fell over, anime-style.

Chapter Three: Um…Wait. What are Nuerons?

Krillin stared at the man's non-existent eyes. He was subconsciously aware of the announcer counting down. "THREE…TWO…ONE…BEGIN!" A man banged the gong and the match began. Krillin waited for the man to man the first move. Suddenly, the man (we'll call him Sumo) lunged. Sumo raised his fist to punch the living daylights out of Krillin, but Krillin nimbly dodged. 

"That was way too easy," he smirked. 

Sumo was furious. He lunged again, and this time Krillin took the offensive. While Sumo's arms were extended, Krillin ducked under them and quickly brought a jab to Sumo's chin. The guy clutched his chin, his eyes bugging out. This went on for a while: Krillin punching, jabbing, kicking, and basically beating up Sumo. The defender never seemed to slow down very much, though. After every blow was delivered, Sumo slowed down for about a second, then was at it again. After about a minute of this, Krillin was confused.

                'Why won't he stay down!?'

                Krillin was getting tired. Sumo hadn't hit him yet, but he was wearing down from all of his own hits. Suddenly, Sumo leaned over, shaking. He yelled in pain. His feet collapsed, then his legs, and finally his whole body was down on the floor. Krillin was stupefied…but not for long. 

                'Aha! I get it. Haha, prepare to lose!'

                Krillin got into a fighting stance again. Sumo easily got up and stood to face Krillin, but now he had bruises all over his body. Krillin winced.

                'Ow, that's gotta hurt…'

                Sumo lunged. Krillin dodged him again, and pounded him repeatedly with punches. Sumo seemed very rushed, though. He just turned around and took them all on his huge back. Suddenly, he growled. His body shook, and you could see the veins popping out in his concentration. His muscles bulged. He started to get larger…and larger…and larger. Soon he was half the size of the ring. He started to walk towards Krillin in order to push him out of the ring. Krillin realized what he was trying to do, though, and took a huge leap; completely flying over Sumo. Sumo blinked. Where'd Krillin go? He turned around, and voila! There his opponent was. So sumo started to run. Krillin again jumped back, and Sumo skidded to a stop right before he fell over the edge.

                This gave Krillin an idea.

                He ran over to the very edge of the ring, and yelled out to Sumo : "NYA NYA YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Krillin also, respectively, stuck out his tongue. Sumo got mad. His eyebrows knotted and he yelled a battle cry, then raced over to Krillin like a stampeding bull. Krillin was extremely focused. Since he had to end this quickly, he couldn't use his other plan. This HAD to work. And he wouldn't have a second chance. As Sumo was nearing, Krillin was staring straight at him, not moving a muscle. Finally, Sumo was right in front of him, charging with his head lowered. Krillin sprang up, usin g his feet as the springs, and sailed high above Sumo. Sumo was shocked, but didn't have enough time to stop. He barreled straight over the edge of the rink, and the crowd burst into cat calls and applause.

                "YES! THE SMALL BUT MIGHTY KRILLIN HAS JUST DEFEATED SUMO!!!" The crowd's applause increased. Goku ran over to krillin, excited that his friend had just won.

                "YAY, KRILLIN! That was so cool!"

                "Ah, it was nothing. Just gotta be a genius!"

                "Oh, and you're a genius? Thhhbttth." A young, blue-eyed girl said sarcasrically, walking up to the two martial artists. 

                "BULMA! I didn't see you in the crowd!" Goku exclaimed happily.

                "Oh, really? I was in the front…anyway, Krillin, that was a nice match. I think that I figured out Sumo secret before you did, though."

                "Huh?" Goku was confused.

                "Oh! You don't know? Well, anyway, Sumo apparently taught himself to have slowed association neurons so that he wouldn't feel pain very quickly. Quite amazing, actually. And as long as he could end a match quickly, before he felt any pain, he could win."

                "Wow." Goku was filled with admiration.

"Um…wait. What are neurons?" Goku continued after a short pause.

Krillin and Bulma sighed.

"Nevermind, kid…"

                "Goku…" Krillin shook his head. "You really shouldn't have fallen asleep during Master's lessons."

                "Huh? Master gave lessons?" Krillin sighed and shook his head again. 

                "Goku, what am I going to do with you?"

                "I dunno. What?"

                Krillin and Bulma sweat-dropped, anime-style.

                "SIGH…" Suddenly the announcer's voice broke into their frustrating conversation.

                "WILL…ah…oh! CHI-CHI AND DABOK PLEASE REPORT TO THE ARENA!"

Goku started. "OOH! Chi-Chi's up! I'm gonna try and find her before her match! She's fighting the guy who beat her up." Goku ran off, leaving Krillin and Bulma coughing in his dust.

"Gack…now where'd he run off to?"

                AN: Okay, not a big cliffhanger this time either…expect another chapter soon, I'm on spring break. YAY! Anyway, the guy's name is going to be Dabok, which is a play on the Japanese word bruise. I mean, I've got to make his name be a pun on something! This is Dragonball were talking about here. Hmmm….anything else to say?

Nope. Anyway…

Next chapter : Chi-Chi has a very interesting fight with Dabok. You go girl!

-kat


	5. Chapter Four: Revenge is Sweet

AN: Um…next chapter. No weird rants or anything today. ^ ^

Through Thick and Thin

Goku started. "OOH! Chi-Chi's up! I'm gonna try and find her before her match! She's fighting the guy who beat her up." Goku ran off, leaving Krillin and Bulma coughing in his dust.

"Gack…now where'd he run off to?"

Chapter Four: Revenge is Sweet.

                Goku ran as fast as he could (and that, ladies and gentlemen, is FAST!) to the arena, hoping to see Chi-Chi before she went to her match. No luck…she wasn't at the arena yet. Hmm…maybe the snack bar? Goku peeked in that direction, but still nothing. 

'Oh, darnit…I really wanted to talk to her before she fought…well, the fight will be starting in five minutes, so-' Goku was interrupted by the announcer.

"THE FIGHT WILL START AS SOON AS DABOK GETS TO THE ARENA!!! MR.DABOK, WILL YOU PLEASE REPORT!!!"

'Yes! That means that Chi-Chi's already reported to the judges and she's waiting at the arena!' Goku raced over, but he was too late. Dabok and Chi-Chi were on the arena floor, waiting for the signal to start the fight.

"GO CHI-CHI!! YOU CAN BEAT HIM!!" Goku yelled as loud as he could. Chi-Chi snapped her head around, to find Goku grinning widely. She grinned back.

'Thanks…you're a good friend, Goku.'

Chi-Chi's thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of the gong to start the round. She moved her gaze over to Dabok. He appeared ready to strike at any moment. She decided to take the defensive for now. Suddenly, Dabok launched his body into the air, ready to body-slam his opponent.

"GAH!!!" Chi-Chi yelled, and closed her eyes while running away. Soon she heard a big THUMP, and the ground shook. Dabok had just body-slammed the white-tiled floor. He groaned, then got back up. His mouth was nearly foaming. [AN: er…..] Chi-Chi decided that this was a good time to strike back. She jumped and leaned in for a forceful kick to the side of his face. She connected easily, and swung her leg around to get the back of his head also. Dabok stumbled a bit- his head was throbbing, and he was a bit dizzy, but no outward damage was visible. 

'Oh no! He's going to pound me!' Chi-Chi spread out her legs in a defensive stance, waiting for his attack. Dabok didn't do anything though. So she launched a barrage of kicks and punches, and landed every single one. Dabok was taking a lot of hits, and was starting to show it. Unfortunately, Chi-Chi was getting extremely tired. Sure, her opponent was starting to wear down, but she was becoming exhausted with her effort. So Chi-Chi took a couple seconds to rest…but that was all that Dabok needed. He brought his foot up, and smashed it down on Chi-Chi. It connected with her right shoulder and she was soon pinned to the ground. Dabok started to increase the pressure on her shoulder, and Chi-Chi started to cry out in pain.

Meanwhile, Goku was becoming enraged. "GRRRRRR!!" Krillin, who was standing next to him, tried to calm him down.

                "Woah, man…take it easy. Just cheer for her, that's all you can do to help."

                "GO CHI-CHI!!! COME ON, KNOCK THAT GUY OVER!!" Goku yelled into Krillin's ear.

                "Ow…Just don't hurt me in the process, kay?" Goku wasn't listening to anything that his friend said, though. He was too busy glaring at Dabok.

In the arena, Chi-Chi heard Goku's shout of encouragement.

'He's right…I'm much better than this guy! I'll SHOW HIM!!' Chi-Chi yelled a battle cry, and used a free leg to repeatedly kick Dabok in the face, over and over, until he couldn't stand the constant blows to his face, and let Chi-Chi go. She quickly got up, ignoring the possibly broken or cracked shoulder blade.

Goku was jumping for joy…literally.

"YAY!! NOW POUND HIM!!!"

Chi-Chi took Goku's advice without the least bit of hesitation. 

"HIYAA!!" Chi-Chi jumped high in the air, and aimed her foot straight at her opponent's face. Chi-Chi's opponent, noticing her absence, looked wildly around trying to find her. Just before Chi-Chi's kick was delivered, he looked up, and screamed.

"AAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!" Chi-Chi kick hit him directly on the nose. He stumbled for a couple of seconds, then slowly fell over. Coincidentally, he was also right next to the edge of the arena, so he fell out of the arena, and was completely unconscious.

After the announcer examined Dabok, he yelled excitedly into his microphone that "CHI-CHI, THE SMALL BUT FIERY CONTESTANT, HAS JUST BEATEN DABOK!! SHE NOT ONLY KNOCKED HIM OUT OF THE RING, BUT ALSO MADE HIM BLACK OUT!! LET'S GIVE A HAND TO…CHI-CHI!!" The audience applauded wildly. Chi-Chi blushed and smiled.

Goku was jumping up and down and clapping so hard that his hands were staring to hurt. "YAY!!! SHE WON SHE WON!!!!!!"

Krillin was also very impressed, and was clapping incessantly also. "Your friend is really good! She totally KO-ed the guy!"

Bulma was screaming. She was really happy that a girl had just beaten a guy that was about 20 times larger than her and weighed a ton more that her.

Chi-Chi ran down from the arena, grinning and laughing. 'Revenge is sweet.'

Goku, Krillin, and Bulma were waiting for her. As she greeted Goku, she asked "Who are these people?"

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to tell you. This is Krillin. He trained with me when I was a student of Master Roshi's," Goku pointed at his friend. Krillin bowed dramatically. Chi-Chi giggled.

"…And this is Bulma. I traveled with her when she was collecting the Dragonballs." Bulma smiled and shoo chi-Chi's hand. "It's nice to meet another girl who can beat up any guy." Bulma grinned. Krillin and Goku sweat-dropped.

"Goku, make sure that Chi-Chi doesn't turn evil from Bulma's influence."

"Too late, Krillin."

"ACK!" Krillin sighed. "Oh well…Goku, how come every girl that you meet as to be all dangerous?"

"Um…Well, Bulma kind of found me, not the other way around. And Chi-Chi…well, it's a long story."

"I won't ask."

AN: So, how did you like it? Good? Bad? Confusing? Well, I tried. I'm not very good at fighting scenes though. Uh, I need some suggestions. Next, Goku fights a robot. How should that fight go? What should I do to make it interesting? I just need a couple of suggestions to help me do the fight. Anyway, review!

Next time: Goku fights the grunting and glaring robot. I almost feel sorry for it…almost. Hehe!


	6. Chapter Five: Look, 40 Zenni!

AN: Thanks to all those who've reviewed this fanfiction throughout its chapters. I was a little sad that I didn't get many reviews for the fifth chapter, but that's okay. I was comforted by the fact that both Julia Tran and Chi-Chan put this in their favorite stories list (thank you so much!). I feel so loved. Anyway…this chapter was hard, frankly, to make. Serious writer's block. No one provided any suggestions, so…prepared to be bored. I think. But read it anyway! Ciao! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball and never will. Shimatta. Oh, I also don't own Pepsi or Coke. For heaven's sake, I don't even like the stuff (s).

Through Thick and Thin

"Goku, make sure that Chi-Chi doesn't turn evil from Bulma's influence."

"Too late, Krillin."

"ACK!" Krillin sighed. "Oh well…Goku, how come every girl that you meet has to be all dangerous?"

"Um…Well, Bulma kind of found me, not the other way around. And Chi-Chi…well, it's a long story."

"I won't ask."

Chapter Five: Look, 40 Zenni!

"OKAY!!! NOW, FOR THE NEXT FIGHT!!! GOKU VERSUS ANDROID THREE! ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET…FIGHT!" The attendant at the gong hit it with his 'bat'. It sounded throughout the arena.

Goku boldly looked and the rob- er, android. Yes, he was an android. Android Three looked about seventy, with a grim face and lips like a prune. His robotic voice cackled whenever he took the initiative to talk rudely to a passerby, or in this case, his opponent. 

Goku waited for the android to make the first move. Three [AN: that's what I'll call him] spit on the ground and rubbed his hands, grinning a not-so-toothy grin.

"You'll regret this day, kid, when you crossed my path."

"Just shut up and fight!" Goku retorted.

"As you wish," Three mockingly faked a bow, then grinned sadistically. 'Here I come, kid.' 

He disappeared, then reappeared behind Goku, who had been looking around for his opponent. "HI-" Three prepared a punch. Goku, hearing his start-of-a-battle cry, quickly phased, but left an image behind [1].

Three grinned, not realizing that this was just a type of after-image, and swung his fist towards "Goku's" nose. His hand, much to his stupefaction and anger, traveled right through Goku's after-image. Unfortunately, too much power was put into the attempted attack, and his fist came flying straight back at him, like a boomerang, or Frisbee.

BAM.

Three was down, and for the count. The announcer blinked; no one had managed to floor an opponent this quickly before (of course, Goku really hadn't done anything- Three knocked himself out.). He shrugged in amazement, and started the countdown. "ONE. TWO. THREE. FOUR…"

Three grunted from his spot on the floor, and started to move his arms in an attempt to get back up.

"…SEVEN. EIGHT. NINE…"

Three was up the millisecond before the announcer yelled out the dooming number. He was a bit jaded [hehe. ChibiChan- remember we thought this would be a cool word to use?], but otherwise seemed fairly okay, not counting the numerous bruises in his face.

Goku blinked. 'Huh? Woah, this guy practically knocked himself out! Maybe I'll just keep dodging.'

So………

Three kept attempting to hit Goku, being careful not to get out of control and knock himself out again. To his frustration, though, Goku nimbly dodged every single one of his attacks. Finally…Three brought his fist back, and projected it towards Goku's stomach. It hit our little friend directly, and at the punch's peak of power. Goku stumbled forward, clutching his stomach. "OW! That hurt. Almost as much as the time that I ate 54 servings of Lunch's puffer fish hotdogs…" [2]

Three, taking this as mockery at its finest, growled, and –forgetting to not lose control again- launched himself at Goku, who happened to be standing in front of a statue.

Goku, being incredibly naïve, glanced at the floor because he thought he had seen something shine. "Oh! Look, 40 Zenni!" [3] Goku bent down in order to collect the coins.

Three gasped.

He crashed into the statue, head-first. Slowly he slid down from the object, swirls twirling in his eyes. 

Goku, hearing the crash, turned around and stared at his opponen,t who was once again down for the count.

"ONE!" Goku scratched his head.

"TWO!" 

"Huh? What's going on? What happened?"

"THREE! FOUR! FIVE!…"

The audience face-faulted. Krillin, Bulma, and Chi-Chi blanched.

"SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE!…"

Everyone was waiting for the next number to be yelled…

"TEN!!!!! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUNG GOKU HAS WON!!!"

Everyone cheered. Krillin, Chi-Chi, and Bulma were by far the loudest and most enthusiastic of Goku's fans.

"THIS FIGHT HAS SIGNALED THE END OF THE FIRST ROUND!! WHO IS VERSING WHO FOR THE NEXT ROUND? FIND OUT SOON!"

Goku was confused, but happily skipped down to his friends who were waiting.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Goku!" Krillin enthusiastically exclaimed. "Isn't it cool that all of us made it to the second round?"

"Yeah!" Chi-Chi contributed her input.

"Hey, guys, you better get over there, they're doing the drawings for the second round." Bulma warned.

"Yeah, you're right! Well, see you later Bulma!" Goku yelled, waving his hand. He, Chi-Chi and Krillin ran off.

"Sure, kid. See you later…Hopefully you won't have to fight against one of you best friends." Bulma sighed.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN~! NOW…FOR THE RESULTS!"

"NUMBER 2 AGAINST NUMBER 7!" (Krillin against the blonde pretty-boy who all the ladies were fawning over.)

"NUMBER 4 AGAINST NUMBER 10!" {Chi-Chi against the big purple dinosaur who spit when he talked.)

"AND NUMBER 6 AGAINST NUMBER 11!" {Goku against a blond woman who kept swearing.)

"AND NOW, A FIVE-MINUTE BREAK FOR A MESSAGE FROM OUR SPONSORS!"

Shortly, a guy wearing a red shirt with the Pepsi logo on it came onto the arena, waving his hands.

"PEPSI'S THE BEST! PEPSI'S THE BEST!" Shortly, a bunch of Coke cans were thrown at him.

"GAH!"

AN: Well… before I start, here's the scoop on the stuff that I put the numbers by.

[1] – You know when Goku leaves those after-images? Sometimes he leaves two or three instead of one? Well, yeah. That's what he's doing here.

[2] – In one episode, Lunch (the girl who stays with Master Roshi) feeds puffer fish for dinner to Krillin and Master Roshi. For those of you who don't know, if puffer fish isn't cooked perfectly, the result can be deadly (poisonous).

[3] – I don't know how you spell it or how much 40 of it would worth, but work with me here.

Okay. Now that that's done with… get ready for the first edition of 'Kat's Advertisement Corner'!

ORIGINAL POEMS, STORIES (NOT FANFICTION)

Um…well, read the stuff by ChibiChan. NOW. It's very good. It's not fanfiction, it's original poems- but they're incredibly powerful and dramatic.

FANFICTION

Read REQUIEM: Renascimento. It's a Gohan/Videl au, by Kaz Valkyrie. Incredibly good fanfiction- and hardly ANY reviews! READ AND REVIEW IT, NOW!!

That's it. The next chapter whouldn't be out for a while, I'm finishing this at 8:15 on Monday night. Tomorrow morning its back to school for me, so I won't be able to write a lot. Not that I did during vacation, but… ::sob::

Ja ne! …oh, and REVIEW!

-kat


	7. Chapter Six: Piece of Cake

AN: Um, well…this is going faster than I thought. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed! Wai! I'm so happy! Um…anyway. Uh, yes, I realize that that last fight was rather…strange. I was a writer's block, though, and that was the only thing that I could think of. Anyway, it was kind of funny/ironic, so it worked for me. And, Kei, I DID think of having it very similar to Goku's fight with the robot/android in muscle tower, but I decided not to. I also thought of adding in 'Eighter' early, (he's the second android that Goku encounters in muscle tower that hates to fight) but decided not to again. Thanks again for all of your comments, praises, and suggestions. Oh, and just to tell you, I don't mind criticism (preferably constructive criticism, though.). On with the fic! (Gah, long author's note this time).

Disclaimer: Me no own Dragonball. Me very poor. Me no want to get sued…please.

Through Thick and Thin

Chapter Six: Piece of Cake

Krillin smirked. 'Ha, this fight should be easy. Pretty Boy doesn't stand a chance.' He looked over to where many teenage girls were screaming at PB [Pretty Boy] for autographs, dates, and whatnot. PB returned their pleas and seductive gazes with a wide smile, baring his straight, white teeth.

'Wow, how long did he have braces for again?'

Shortly, the announcer interrupted Krillin's thoughts and PB's glory moments with his incessant yelling into the microphone.

"KRILLIN AND…uh…HIS OPPONENT! PLEASE REPORT TO THE ARENA! THE FIGHT WILL START AS SOON AS YOU TWO ARRIVE!" The announcer was interrupted by a guy whispering into his ear. "I know! I just like to yell into the microphone. It's the best part of this damn job." The announcer retorted, blushing slightly. He soon continued. 

"SINCE KRILLIN AND HIS OPPONENT HAVE ALREADY ARRIVED…LET THE MATCH BEGIN!!" The crowd cheered and the a few girls fainted. PB grinned and bowed dramatically, obviously very full of himself. 

Krillin rolled his eyes. 'Sheesh, this guy never stops, does he?' Suddenly, he and his opponent were jerked to reality by the infamous gong. PB blew kisses to the girls as he walked towards Krillin. He narrowed his eyes and said, 'Ready, kid? No one defeats the Champion, Named Best Looking Fighter for four years in a row, and on the cover of Fight! Boy for 3 months, and it would've been four, except this amateur who called HIMSELF 'the Champion of the World', and had a dumb name. Something like Mr. Baton...or Fatten…but yeah! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!!" [a/n: Who do you think 'Mr.Baton' is? Guess in your reviews! I'll tell you next time who got it right!]

"Actually, my parents died in a car crash. Sorry, but I won't be able to meet them today. Come back in about 70 years and I'll see if I could arrange it." Krillin smirked. [1]

PB started to get annoyed. ' Who does this guy think he is, anyway?' 

Their little argument was interrupted by the announcer sheepishly whispering into his microphone, "Hey, could you guys please start the fight?!? The crowd's getting restless!"

He was quickly answered by Krillin lunging at PB. PB, who seemed to have rather slow reflexes, wasn't able to dodge the attack, and swiftly got punched in the stomach. He bent over and spit out something that looked like gum. PB appeared to be in a lot of agony.

'Geez, this guy's a piece of cake! How'd he manage to get into the second round?' Krillin thought amusedly.  He nearly burst out laughing when PB choked out, 

"You're a meanie!! WAH! I want my boo-boo healed, mommy…mommy? MOMMY?" By this time Boo-Boo Boy …er, Pretty Boy was almost crying. A third of his adorers looked disgusted, A third of them flipped their hair and turned up their nose, and the remaining third looked on with pity. 

Krillin, who was starting to feel sorry for the guy, kicked him…LIGHTLY across the ring, having PB still on the arena, but almost falling out. Krillin was extremely confused to WHY or HOW the guy had beaten his first opponent. He thought back to the first drawing… oh yeah. He had gone against that guy who kept smiling. That guy was probably a push over. Too bad…he most likely would've actually been harder than PB, except he was just a little too…polite.

Krillin was wondering how he could beat this guy without having it seem TOO embarrassing. 'Hmm…maybe I should just fake getting hurt..NAH.'

Krillin tossed the 'non-embarrasing' idea out the window, and proceeded to walk over to PB. PB whimpered.

"Don't worry," Krillin whispered into his ear once he had grabbed him by the collar. "This won't hurt a bit." Then he prepared to throw PB outside the ring.

He did. Pretty Boy went flying over the announcer's head and out of the arena. "….I think." Krillin added on to his last bit of dialogue.

"KRILLIN HAD JUST BEATEN HIS OPPONENT, FOLKS. APPARENTLY, IT SEEMED THAT HIS OPPONENT WAS NO MATCH FOR KRILLIN. HOPEFULLY, THERE'LL BE MORE ACTION NEXT TIME!!"

"You said it." Krillin muttered under his breath. But no one had heard him, as the announcer's screams of pain drowned out Krillin's complaint. Apparently, PB's fans weren't too happy with that last bit of commentary.

Krillin walked nonchalantly down to where Chi-Chi and Goku were waiting. Whistling, he greeted them. 

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, just watching your fight…man, that guy looked like he was a piece of cake. Was he?" Chi-Chi inquired.

"Um…that information is confidential. Just kidding…yeah, he was, but don't tell anyone, especially not the press. For some reason, I feel kinda sorry for him."

"Yeah, after all, he looks like he's got a lot of fans." Goku rolled his eyes, referring to PB's hordes of female admirers.

"You got that right." Krillin nodded. Suddenly, Chi-Chi gave out a tiny cry.

"What is it?!" Goku looked extremely worried.

"Oh, nothing…just a bruise I got from the last fight. Nothing serious, really." Chi-Chi assured Goku [and Krillin].

"Are you sure? Your fight is next, you should really have that checked out." Krillin advised.

"No, really! It's nothing!" Chi-Chi quickly turned and walked away. Goku started to run after her, but Krillin held him back.

"Goku, I think she can handle herself. She'll just get annoyed if you bother her about it. I promise that she'll get it checked by a doctor soon."

"You sure? 'Cause I'm kinda worried.." 

Krillin grinned. "I'm sure, man! Now let's go and watch her fight."

"Okay…" Goku was still bothered by Chi-Chi suppressed cry of pain, but followed his friend.

AN: Yeah, I know this chapter was kind of stupid, except for the end. I'm sorry that there hasn't been much romance between Chi-Chi and Goku yet, but just wait. Next chapter will be a lot more dramatic than this one. (Remember in one chapter when I mentioned something about Chi-Chi 'ignoring the pain from a broken or cracked collarbone'? Well…DUN DUN DUN! )

[1] – Why doesn't Krillin have parents? I know that his 'family' is like the guild that he came from, but what happened to his mother and father?

Kat's Advertisement Corner!

No originals today.

FANFICTION

Yay! A Goku and Chi-Chi romance!

Read Just Believe by saru-chan. Great story. Funny, romantic, and very original plot! Read and review it NOW!

-kat


	8. Chapter Seven: NO!

AN: I've gotten so many reviews! Thanks! Chi-chan, this chapter's for you. Hopefully it actually fits the definition of drama, because I don't tend to write drama very often. If I try, it ends up just being ironic. (That was a joke. Laugh.)

Through Thick and Thin

"Goku, I think she can handle herself. She'll just get annoyed if you bother her about it. I promise that she'll get it checked by a doctor soon."

"You sure? 'Cause I'm kinda worried.." 

Krillin grinned. "I'm sure, man! Now let's go and watch her fight."

"Okay…" Goku was still bothered by Chi-Chi suppressed cry of pain, but followed his friend.

Chapter Seven: NO!

Chi-Chi winced as a passerby bumped into her shoulder. 'Maybe Krillin was right. I at least should have gotten some painkillers before the match. There's no more time now, though.' She glanced at the huge arena clock, it's bright, flashing numbers jolting her to reality.

"Oh, no! I'm going to be late for the match!" She rushed off, not being careful to avoid damaging her shoulder further. 

Meanwhile, Goku was starting to panic.

"Where is she? She ran off before we did! She should've gotten here by now!…RIGHT?" Goku desperately looked at his friend for condolence.

"Goku, I'm sure she's fine. She still has a couple more minutes before her match starts. Just wait, she'll be here."

With impeccable timing, Chi-Chi rushed by them in a blur and ran to the announcer.

"I'm here," she panted.

"You're Chi-Chi? Good! We'll start the match A.S.A.P.!" The announcer grinned, excited again at the prospect of yelling into the microphone.

"LADIES AND GENTLMEN! NOW…THE NEXT MATCH!! LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUMBLE! Er, sorry, that's wrestling. FIGHT!" The announcer grinned again.

'Never say no to a couple of cheesy jokes to rile the crowd.'

BONG!!! The match was underway, Chi-Chi versus a big, purple dinosaur, who seemed rather mean. Not to mention vulgar.

Oogato (the dinosaur) ran towards Chi-Chi, spreading out his arms to look intimidating.

Chi-Chi wasn't scared a bit.

She prepared to jump out of his way. He came closer and closer…NOW! Jump! Chi-Chi bent her knees, and was about to spring…when an acute burst of pain shot up her shoulder. She stumbled, and clutched her shoulder, only to take her hand away as if it was on fire. She quickly remembered about Oogato charging at her, and glanced up- just in time to be slammed to the ground. She landed, and nearly screamed from the pain that her shoulder was giving her. For a brief second, the thought of giving up entered her mind, but she pushed it back into her subconscious. No way she, Chi-Chi, daughter of the mighty Ox King, was going to be beaten by this pathetic excuse for a warrior.

Angrily, she stood up, and with difficulty ignored her pain. She charged, and prepared a kick. There was no way that she could punch the guy, with her shoulder in its condition, so she'd have to stick to kicking him to oblivion.

Meanwhile, Goku looked like he was about to pass out. Or hurt someone, indirectly.

"What's she doing?!? She's hurt! What if she gets knocked out?! What if she falls into a coma?! WHAT IF SHE DIES?!?" Goku was nearly screaming.

Krillin had to punch him in the face to get his attention.

"Goku! Just calm down! If she needs help later on, I promise I won't stop you." Goku calmed down to a reasonable state, but was still a little pale.

'Chi-Chi…'

Chi-Chi was exhausted. Kicking repeatedly was extremely hard to do, especially if one intends to knock someone out.

'I guess I'll just have to get him out of the ring…I can't knock him unconscious like this.'

Oogato, who had finally gotten a break from all the attacks, prepared one of his own. 'Little brat! I'll show you who's who!' Oogato was getting completely fed up with the obnoxious, annoying little girl. 'Ha, and she thinks she a martial artist!' Oogato lumbered over to Chi-Chi, and before she could escape his grasp, he roughly picked her up by the scruff of her fighting gi. 

Chi-Chi was panicking. Luckily, Oogato hadn't touched her shoulder, but…she can't let it take the brunt of the attack again! She twisted furiously around, trying to get out of her opponents grip, but miserably failing.

'No! This can't be happening! I'll lose! NO!' She wildly tried to kick her opponent, but to no avail. In her kicking frenzy, Oogato had shifted his grip on Chi-Chi a little. He hand was now gripping her shoulder. Chi-Chi screamed.

Goku, unlike many in the arena, knew that the scream wasn't caused by frustration…it was cause by pain. Physical pain AND mental. Suddenly, he felt a surge of power. Goku felt like ripping Oogato's head off. Suddenly, he felt someone powerfully grip his shoulder. It was Krillin.

"GOKU! Man, snap out of it! Calm down!" Goku instantly calmed down, like a deflating balloon.

"I'm sorry, Krillin. I don't know what happened…something…something just snapped! I wanted to rip his head off…" Goku looked at Chi-Chi in torment. 

'I'm sorry, Chi …'

Chi-Chi was in pain. She hadn't been in such pain since…well, since her home caught on fire. But that was long past…and Goku had relieved her pain then. She was sure he would again. Suddenly, she felt another shift in Oogato's grip. He grinned at her sadistically. 

It slowly dawned on her.

She…she had lost. After all that training! She, Chi-Chi, the fiery warrior, had failed. She had failed her father. She had failed Goku. And…she had failed herself.

Oogato slowly lifted his arm, with Chi-Chi grasped firmly in it. He was mocking her, drawing out her defeat.

With one swift move, he threw Chi-Chi as hard as he could.

She sailed over the arena. If it wasn't for the circumstances, people would've thought she was flying.

Chi-Chi cracked an eye open as she saw the grass looming closer and closer.

"It's over." She whispered. She shut her eyes, not wanting to witness the shock on everyone's faces, and voluntarily passed out.

Nothing in the world could have stopped Goku from yelling out her name in anguish…

As she crumpled to the ground. 

AN: Cliffhanger….I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP! Don't worry, Chi-Chi's not completely out of commission. I'm not done with this fight quite yet. Hope it was dramatic enough…like I said, I'm not good with drama. Review!

FANFICTION ADVERTISEMENT

A very funny Gohan/Videl fanfiction called Nothing But the Truth, by Kioko. Guaranteed to brighten your day!

Next Time: Oh, no! Is Chi-Chi okay? Uh, oh…Oogato, better watch out. Goku doesn't look too happy! Wait…Rematch????

-kat


	9. Chapter Eight: What!

AN: Chapter eight. Wow, time sure flies, huh? Oh! One thing before I forget. Tell me if ANYONE is ooc (out of character) in this. I really don't want anyone to be, but having Goku stay in character is extremely trying/difficult. Comment!

Through Thick and Thin 

With one swift move, he threw Chi-Chi as hard as he could.

She sailed over the arena. If it weren't for the circumstances, people would've thought she was flying.

Chi-Chi cracked an eye open as she saw the grass looming closer and closer.

"It's over." She whispered. She shut her eyes, not wanting to witness the shock on everyone's faces, and voluntarily passed out.

Nothing in the world could have stopped Goku from yelling out her name in anguish…

As she crumpled to the ground.

Chapter Eight: WHAT?!

"Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi cracked her eyes open a fraction of an inch, barely enough to see her worried friend hovering over her face. Goku's eyes widened and he grinned widely.

"You're awake! Good, I thought you'd never wake up!" Goku exclaimed happily. Chi-Chi groaned, but stopped halfway through. She bolted up, not caring about her injured shoulder. 

"What happe-" She started to say, then collapsed into a silence. Goku didn't know how to respond. Luckily, Krillin jogged up, smiling.

"Hey, you're awake! You were out for quite a while."

"What?! How long?" Chi-Chi snapped out of her reverie.

"About two hours, give or take 15 minutes."

"TWO HOURS?!"

"Yeah, but that's not what's important now. I just overheard the doctor speaking to the judges."

"Yeah?" Goku was excited. Apparently, he and Krillin knew something that Chi-chi didn't.

"Well, the doctor proved that Chi-Chi WAS suffering from a broken collar-bone before the match started. The judges have agreed to have special circumstances on this match."

"What 'special circumstances'?" Chi-Chi was anxious. Maybe, just maybe, she could claim victory once again.

"Well, they have decided to allow a rematch." Chi-Chi was ecstatic. YES! She could advance to the next round! It **wasn't**over!

"You didn't let me finish." Chi-Chi glanced, confused, at Krillin. He continued.

"This match will have special rules. I'm not sure what they are yet, but you'll find out soon enough. You're required to have a day of non-movement, though. Can't walk, spar, anything except eat, talk, and sit. Plus, the doctor said that you must put no pressure at all on your shoulder." Chi-Chi scowled and huffed, clearly indicating her opinion on the situation.

Goku laughed, apparently knowing what her actions indicated. "Don't worry- it won't be THAT bad." Chi-Chi glared at him. He cowered under her intense gaze.

"So maybe it will me THAT bad. But you'll have me and Krillin to talk to! And we can play thumb-wrestling or something!" 

Chi-Chi giggled. Goku's attempts to comfort her were working, but not the way that they were supposed to.

"Oh…Okay. But the minute it turns midnight, I'm outta there."

"Oh! You're not going to be in the hospital," Krillin pointed.

"You can stay at the Kame House."

"WHAT?!"

*A COUPLE HOURS LATER, AT THE KAME HOUSE WITH MASTER ROSHI*

"So…" there was an uncomfortable silence. Krillin, however, was sweating. Master Roshi, within a couple feet of a young girl? NOT good.

"Uh…oh, let me show you where you're sleeping!"" Goku hopped over to the stairs.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi was annoyed.

"What?"

"I CAN'T WALK, REMEMBER!?"

"Oops, sorry. Here, I'll carry you." And with that, Goku quickly walked over to Chi-Chi and hoisted her on his back, piggy-back style. Chi-Chi snickered.

"Thank you, little Goku. I'll be sure to ring next time I need your help." Goku growled, and complained, "Chiii-Chiii!"

"Just kidding." Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around Goku's neck to make sure she didn't fall off. Plus, it was more comfortable that way…at least, for her.

Goku ascended the stairway and went into a small, cozy room. There was a mat on the floor with a thick, blanket covering it. Seated around the 'bed' were about seven poofy pillows.

"For your shoulder," Goku explained.

"Thanks." There was a silence.

"…"

"Um, could you put me down?"

"Oh! Sure!" Goku gently lowered her onto a bed of pillows.

"You know, you don't have to be THAT gentle." Chi-Chi softly said.

"I know, but I want to." Chi-Chi glanced at Goku, puzzled. What did he mean by that? Goku interrupted her thoughts.

"Um, dinner will be ready in a while. I'll bring the food up here for you. It's sushi." Goku stomach growled, recognizing the word 'sushi'.

Chi-Chi laughed. "Thanks. I'll be waiting!" She stared at his retreating back, and didn't stop looking at him until he gently closed the door to the room.

Chi-Chi sighed. This was not going to be fun…a whole day, just sitting in bed? Or sitting in a chair? She didn't even get to stand, for fear of twisting her shoulder as she shifts her weight!

Everyone at the tournament had gone back to their respective homes, and were coming back, either as spectators or competitors, the next day. She figured that Goku and Krillin would use the extra time to train. Too bad she couldn't. Soon she heard the door creaking open. She smiled and looked at Goku coming in with the food.

"Hey! Comfortable?"

"Yeah. I can't stand it though." Chi-Chi frowned.

"You'll get through it. It's only a day you know." 

"I know." 

Goku handed the food to her. She stared at it, then started eating. She stopped when Goku sat down next to her.

"What are you doing? You have to eat too, you know."

"I'm eating up here with you." He pulled out a plate piled high with sushi and noodles.

"Why?"

"'Cause I figured you wanted and needed the company."

"I don't need anything!"

"Well, I want to." Goku stated. Chi-Chi's mind remembered earlier when her said the exact same thing.

"What did you mean by that, earlier?"

"By what?" Goku was confused. What was Chi-Chi trying to pull?

"When I said that you didn't have to be so gentle with me, you said, 'I know, but I want to.' What did you mean?"

"What do you mean what I meant?"

"Why'd you say that?" Goku was confused. Chi-Chi sighed.

"Why did you say that you wanted to be gentle?" Now Goku got it.

"'Cause I don't want you getting hurt again. You and Krillin are my best friends, you know."

"How do you know that?" Chi-Chi inquired teasingly.

"What?" 

"How do you know that I'm one of your two best friends? I've only been with you a couple days, including the time on Fire Mountain." Chi-Chi stated.

"…I don't know. You just are. I guess I feel like I've known you for years. Same with Krillin, although I have known him for a long time."

"…Okay." Chi-Chi resumed eating, satisfied. Goku glanced at her, confused about that whole discussion, but then also resumed eating.

"Yum…ack!" Goku hacked and coughed. It seemed that Lunch's cooking had finally caught up with him. Chi-Chi couldn't help but snicker at the sight.

"What?! Lunch is the best cook you know. Sometimes she…forgets things. I mean, I DID eat a wolf once, and I'll eat bugs, but…completely not cooked or cleaned fish?!"

Goku scrunched his nose. His companion laughed at his expression; it was so cute.

"You know, Goku, I'll cook tomorrow."

"Really? You can cook?"

"Yup. I had to learn, as my dad kept burning everything, or leaving it practically raw." Chi-Chi explained.

"Oh. I can't wait! Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning! The tournament starts again in the late afternoon." Goku left the room, and flicked off the lights as he walked out the door. Chi-Chi smiled and turned on her side to fall asleep.

"OW!" Great. Her shoulder.

'This is not going to be fun.'

AN: Ooh, long one! Surprised at how this turned out? So am I. ::snickers::

Kat's Advertisement Corner!

FANFICTION

A Thousand Years Until Revenge, by Desaix. Gohan/Videl…action/adventure/romance. Great stuff. Funny, too!

You know, there's an interesting story. I found that fanfic on a site a while ago, and kept checking practically every day for updates. Eventually, the site got 'temporarily' taken down, as the web mistress was really busy. I was devastated. No more wasted time checking for non-existent updates? NOOOO!!!

Luckily, yesterday morning I checked the Gohan/Videl section, and there it was. YAY! No update though. ::frowns::

Review! It makes me write faster.

-kat


	10. Chapter Nine: Just PEACHY!

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Okay, I'm not sure how this chapter will turn out, but by the next chapter it'll be back to the tournament! Just a couple more fights left! Oh, yeah. I forgot- yes, the guy who claimed to be the 'Champion of World' WAS Mr. Satan. I guess the clues were too easy, huh? One more thing. Yes, I realize that I said that 'Oogato better watch out because 'Goku looks mad'. Well, I was going to have that last chapter, but I'll postpone it. Enjoy! (Sorry this chapter came out later then the others…no inspirations)

Through Thick and Thin 

Chapter Nine: Just PEACHY!

Goku awoke the next morning to a growling stomach. His dreams had consisted of rice, noodles, and cakes. Chi-Chi cooking, him eating. Perfect. The endless pit which was more commonly called his stomach growled again, urging Goku to carry Chi-Chi down to the kitchen and wait happily as she prepared breakfast- the best meal of the day, not including brunch, lunch, afternoon snack, dinner, supper, and the much-missed midnight snack. What can I say?

Goku sprang out of bed, and marched over to Chi-Chi's room. He didn't even bother to knock as he opened the door. Chi-Chi was sleeping soundly, and he almost didn't want to wake her- almost.

He crept over to the edge of Chi-Chi's mattress, and peered at the lump in the blankets [that was most likely her]. 

"Chi-Chi, wake up! It's morning, and…could you make breakfast now?" No response…

"Chi-Chiiii! Please wake up! If you don't, I'll…drop water on your head!" So that wasn't the best threat in the world, but hey! It would get me out of bed. 

Goku finally got fed up with Chi-Chi's stubborn resistance, so he yanked the thick sheet (s) off the form under them.

The bed was empty. [AN: DUN DUN DUN!] Pillows were bunched together in a failed attempt to pass her off as 'sleeping'.

"Wha…?"

'OH, NO!!" Goku rushed over to the window and peered down. Chi-Chi was practicing kicks, although having trouble balancing. Her foot was rapidly appearing again and again in front of her face, she being as flexible as she was.

Goku, furious (at least as furious as Goku can get with Chi-Chi) rushed down and ran out to her. She heard his footsteps as he quickly stomped over, and stopped in mid-kick.

"What are you doing?! You're supposed to be RESTING, Chi-Chi!" Goku glared forcefully. Chi-Chi was taken aback; she had never seen Goku glare before.

"WELL, GOKU, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU WERE STUCK IN A SMALL ROOM WITH NO TRAINING SPACE?!" Chi-Chi was shocked at how harsh she sounded. She didn't mean for it to some out that way…but the damage was done.

"THAT'S THE POINT!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TRAIN, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GET AS MUCH REST AS POSSIBLE, AND ALLOW YOUR SHOULDER TO HEAL!" Goku automatically yelled back at Chi-Chi; it was a reflex, as blocking punches was a reflex. In a way, he was blocking 'punches' from Chi-Chi, yet…somehow, the punches managed to hit their target. 

Chi-Chi didn't say a word. She just shot a piercing, cold glare at Goku, and stomped to the house to make breakfast. [AN: No, she didn't forget about her promise.]

Halfway to the door of the Kame House, she tripped on a relatively small, jagged rock and was on the ground almost instantaneously. Somehow, she managed to twist her body in mid-fall so that she wouldn't fall on her healing shoulder. Goku didn't know that.

He immediately regretted what he said and rushed over to help.

"Chi!! Are you okay?!" He asked hurriedly.

Chi-chi effortlessly stood up, not showing a hint of pain. "YES, I'm fine, GOKU. I don't need your help." She started walking toward the house again, but stopped shortly, and called over her shoulder angrily,

"…and DON'T call me chi!!" She stomped over to the door, flung it open recklessly, and shut it.

BOOM.

Goku stared at the door.

"Uh oh, Master Roshi is gonna have to get another door soon…" He glanced at the door which was dangling off its hinges, nearly broken in half.

:::::::::::::::::::::breakfast::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Yum…Chi-Chi this is really good! You're a great cook…" Maser Roshi complimented in a 'sultry' voice. Krillin glared at him, giving him the you-better-not-be-thinking-what- I-think-you're-thinking look, and Matsre Roshi scowled.

'Ah, well…she's a little young anyhow.'

Chi-Chi beamed at this compliment. Goku was eating furiously, and Krillin was stuffing his face; every once and a while taking his napkin and wiping his mouth.

She grimaced.

'Oh, well…'

"What do you think, Goku?" Chi-Chi snapped her attention over to her current enemy.

"…It's good. I guess." Goku scowled a little, but kept eating.

"Gee, thanks!" Chi-Chi retorted sarcastically. Krillin blanched. What was up with these two?

"Um…are you guys okay?" He questioned cautiously.

"I'm FINE, KRILLIN!"

"Just PEACHY!"

"Okay, then…just asking." Krillin answered with a nervous laugh.

'Things are definitely NOT 'peachy'…'

::::::::::::::::::after breakfast::::::::::::::::::::::

Chi-Chi was sunbathing on a chair, avoiding Goku's angry gaze. Krillin had been noticing this and was starting to get…well, PISSED.

"YOU GUYS!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?!"  [AN: Yup, he's mad. ^^;;]

"Nothing!!" They answered at the same time.

"Yeah, right! I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Yeah." Chi-Chi answered shortly.

"NO." Krillin replied powerfully.

The skirmish was interrupted by Master Roshi calling to the three that " It's time to go to the tournament!! Hurry up, were running off schedule!"

'Great…just…hey, this IS great!' Krillin thought. Mischief was afoot…

"Hey, Goku, why don't you fly Chi-Chi over there on Kintoun? It's the fastest way."  [AN: Flying Nimbus for those of you who don't know…I think.]

Goku scorned the thought, but decided to do it, since it WAS the fastest way.

"Sure."

"…Okay." Chi-Chi agreed, but not welcoming the thought.

"GREAT!!…I mean, great." Krillin corrected nervously. Chi-Chi looked suspiciously at Krillin, while Goku just looked confused. They shrugged.

AN: Finally…this chapter was made really quickly, so please excuse any typos. Ah…I had a lot of work this week. Thankfully, it's the weekend now, and I hope to catch up on stuff…but unfortunately, I have a lot of homework this weekend also. Finals aren't for another month, teachers/professors!!! 

Grr.

Anyways, I hope you like this little…twist. I have so many ideas after I finish the Tournament Saga! (We're 3/ 4 done with it now.)

Comments, criticisms, flames, whatever!! Tell me what you think!

Oops, almost forgot.

Kat's Advertisement Corner In This, by Daughter of Ashes. The first Goku/Chi-Chi romance I ever read. Very interesting, twisted plot[line], and very addictive. One thing that annoys me: practically never updated. Sigh…Oh well, the content makes up for it. Very long too…an epic romance, filled with drama (and quite a bit of fighting at the beginning). 

Review,

-kat


	11. Chapter Ten: Right?

AN: Uh…hi. ::waves:: Thanks for the reviews!! They inspire me to write whenever I have a 24-hour bug of the much- feared  ::dramatic music:: WRITER'S BLOCK! Plus, the more there are, the faster I get the next chapter done. Oh, and be prepared for something extremely…uh, USED this chapter. I would say cliché, but, well, it makes me disgusted to think about it. ^^;; 

…Read it already.

Disclaimer: I-d-o-n-o-t-o-w-n-D-r-a-g-o-n-b-a-l-l. There, I spelled it out for you. Happy? Good for you.

Through Thick and Thin

Chapter 10: …Right?

Chi-Chi and Goku were sitting on Kintoun in silence. Goku was nervously twiddling his thumbs back and forth, while Chi-Chi was trying hard to concentrate on ANYTHING besides Goku, who was sitting beside her.

'Damn, how'd this happen? Ha, I bet Krillin would make a joke about me having PMS right now.' She growled at the thought, but then laughed a little.

'Oh, well. I just wish Goku would say something. The silence is deafening…oooh, a paradox.' Chi-Chi, as you might have noticed, was using any bit random thought to distract her from her current…ah…predicament.

Goku was having similar thought patterns.

' Chi…er, Chi-Chi…SAY SOMETHING!!" [AN: Goku, it's Chi-Chi, not Chi! Better watch what you say…^^;;]

'I might as well break the ice. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?'

Goku spoke, a little too cheerfully to be convincing.

"Nice day we're having, huh?" Chi-Chi was taken off-guard, and snapped.

"It'd be nicer if you weren't here." OUCH.

"LISTEN! I'M JUST TRYING TO BE NICE!" Goku was pissed, much like Krillin earlier.

Chi-Chi sighed. "…I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

Goku was surprised at her sudden change of attitude, but smiled. "That's okay, Chi…-CHI!"

'That was close.'

Chi-Chi smiled inwardly, catching his mistake; yet she let Goku think that she didn't.

"Oh, and…I'm sorry about blowing up at you earlier. I was just…worried, I guess. You know, you still shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah, I guess…I'm sorry too. But I couldn't resist!!" Chi-Chi grinned amiably.

"Yup! Haha, and that's why I like you so much, Chi…-CHI!" Chi-Chi grinned, and almost laughed out-right.

'I've got to stop that!' Goku berated himself.

There was a silence, but it was soon broken by the two friends animatedly sharing their thoughts and laughing…like it should be.

Soon…they arrived at the arena.

The crowd was even denser than before; packed into every free space to witness this history-making fight. It's not very often that a fighter gets a rematch because of an injury. In fact, according to the Boudaki records, this was an un-precedented occurrence.

That might've been why Chi-Chi was so nervous.

She knew that she had the physical ability to defeat Oogato; yet her mental ability wasn't so fine-tuned. Chi-Chi wasn't used to fighting in front of this type of crowd; it had doubled since yesterday.

Goku seemed to have sensed Chi-Chi nervousness, or maybe he felt her Ki tense subconsciously.

"You okay?"

"…Yes. It's just…the crowd is so big!" She spread out her arms to emphasize her statement.

"And I'm not used to it. It…makes me a little nervous." She admitted.

"I noticed. You felt tense." Chi-Chi was confused. "felt tense"? He wasn't making any body contact with her, so he couldn't have felt a change in her muscles. [AN: People's muscles may tense when they feel…well, tense.]

"What?"

Goku seemed confused of what he stated also, as he explained, stumbling, "I-I'm not sure. You-Your…'aura' seemed to have…flickered."

"Aura?…I guess."

"I know it sounds cliché, but…"

SCREEECH!! The microphone that the announcer was holding was being turned on. 

"HAHA, SORRY ABOUT THAT, FOLKS!" The announcer said sheepishly.  

"…BUT WILL CHI-CHI AND OOGATO PLEASE REPORT TO THE JUDGES!! THE FIGHT WILL START AS SOON AS THE RULES ARE EXPLAINED!"

Chi-Chi glanced at the judges' table. They seemed to be nonchalant, yet a little restless to get this over with.

"I've got to go. We'll talk later." Chi-Chi rushed off.

"…Okay." Goku stared at Chi-Chi's quickly retreating form.

****at the judges' table****

"You are Oogato and Chi-Chi, I presume?"

Chi-Chi sweat-dropped. "Oh, no, I'm just another innocent bystander waiting for you judges to get going with it."

"Ah, well will you please return to your seat then?"

Chi-Chi sweat-dropped again.

'Is this guy real?'

"Er, sorry, that was a joke. Yes, I'm Chi-Chi."

"And you,…uh…sir?"

Oogato grunted. The 'head judge' raised his eyebrow and then shuffled some papers, trying to look official. "I'll take that as a yes, sir." 

Grunt.

"Ah…anyway, the rules are quite simple. The first competitor to touch the ground with anything besides their feet will be disqualified, making the other competitor the victor."

Chi-Chi shrugged. "Sounds simple enough to me."

"And you, sir?"

"Sure. I'll pound her!" Oogato slammed his fist into his palm to make his point. The 'head judge' raised his eyebrows again, and rearranged his glasses.

"Ah, yes. Now that you two are fully briefed with the rules, shall we begin?" The judge directed his last statement at the announcer, who nodded his head excitedly.

"HERE IT IS FOLKS! THE START OF THE MATCH!! WHO WILL WIN? CHI-CHI, ALTHOUGH THIS BEING HER FIRST APPEARANCE HERE, HAS BEEN KNOWN TO PULL THROUGH SOME STICKY SITUATIONS! OOGATO, ON THE OTHER HAND, HAS COMPETED HERE TWICE BEFORE. HE IS KNOWN FOR HIS EXCELLENT USE OF BRAWN, AND USING EVERY ASPECT OF HIS PHYSICAL STRUCTURE TO HIS ADVANTAGE. I'M SURE THAT YOU WILL AGREE WITH ME THAT THIS WILL BE A MATCH FOR THE BOOKS!" 

Chi-Chi heard this announcement, of course, and realized that she would have the disadvantage in this match. He could easily use his body bulk and weight to slam her to the ground. She walked towards the steps onto the arena, and was nearing Goku and Krillin also.

Krillin, who had arrived just after Chi-Chi went to the judges' table, realized this also.

"Man, Goku, this is going to be one tough match for Chi-Chi." 

"Yeah. But I'm sure she'll win. She IS Chi-Chi, remember?"

"I hope you're right, Goku. For Chi-Chi's sake, I hope you're right." 

'You can win this, Chi. You've won every match so far…Don't stop now. Never give up, Chi, never.' Goku didn't even bother to correct himself on his use of 'Chi' instead of 'Chi-Chi'. After all, Chi-Chi couldn't hear his thoughts…

Chi-Chi turned around, and to settle her nervousness, joked with Goku,

"Goku, I thought I told you to not call me Chi!"

…Right?

AN: Told you…the inevitable 'bonding' cliché.  I hope that last part didn't confuse you, because it was sort of vague (at least in my opinion). Well, anyway, this chapter came out REALLY FAST. Hehe, I got inspired. 

Kat's Advertisement Corner

Being A Teenager SUCKS! by Kei. THE BEST all-around DBZ romance fanfiction I have ever read. Action, humor, romance…high school. Uh, oh…

Comments, criticisms, praises, flames. Review.

-kat


	12. Chapter Eleven: When You're Older

AN: Nothing special to say. Read the chapter! (Yes, it's back to fighting now…mostly.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball. Hey, I'm not feeling very creative right now. So kill me (don't take that literally, please! I like being alive!)

Through Thick and thin

Chapter Eleven: When You're Older

Goku looked confused, his eyes conveying a sense of "huh? Help me, I'm clueless!"

Krillin stared at Chi-Chi like she was mad, and shook his head. 'Krillin, don't go crazy!!…Oh great, I'm talking to myself in third person! HELP!'

Chi-Chi wasn't sure what was going on…I mean, why was everyone staring at her? SHE didn't do anything.

Luckily, none of the crowd was aware of what happened. All they knew was that the match was being slowed down by some @$$*^%%$. What nerve!

"Um…guys, is it just me or did Chi-Chi just say something to Goku in reply to something Goku never said? Wait…don't answer that."

"Yes, Krillin…but I didn't say it…I THOUGHT it…" Goku stared at Chi-Chi. Was she some sort of psychic?

"No, Goku, I'm NOT a psychic!" After Chi-Chi said that, she quickly covered her mouth with her palm.

"I'm scared. I'm really, really, scared."

"KRILLIN, SHUT UP!" As Chi-Chi and Krillin started to get into a quarrel, the announcer walked up to them.

"Hello, Chi-Chi. May I ask what is TAKING YOU SO LONG?" Chi-Chi sheepishly grinned her own imitation of the Son Grinä. Surprisingly, It worked. The announcer sighed and waved his hand.

"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi, but you'll have to finish up this…er, conversation later. Your match is waiting, and you know how impatient those buggers are!" The announcer chuckled at his own 'joke' and walked to the center of the arena once more.

Chi-Chi glared at Krillin and Goku. 

"We are going to have a long talk when this match is over. Or rather, when the tournament is over. I don't want any distractions." Goku and Krillin nodded dumbly.

"Sure, Chi." Chi-Chi sighed and gave one last look at Goku. 

"So, I suppose you'll be calling me from now on, huh?" And with an amused glance, she hurried towards the center of the ring.

Krillin shook his head. "Goku, Goku. I always wondered about you. How could you?"

"How could I what?" Krilin gave a sigh. Boy, Goku was beyond naïve. He was…Goku. Wonderful description, if I say so myself.

"I'll tell you when you're older. 'Kay?" Krillin had an amused look on his face.

"Sure, Krillin. I guess…" Goku gave a shrug and turned his attention back on the match.

"LADIES AND GENT-" But before the announcer could finish his _wonderful_ speech, the gong sounded. The announcer scratched his head. 

'But what about me?'

………………

Chi-Chi rushed at Oogato. There was NO way she was taking any chances. This match was going to be over, and she was positive that she would come out the victor. With her fast reflexes, she quickly swept her legs under Oogato's feet in order to make him fall. No such luck. When she made contact with him, his feet felt like two block of condensed lead.

"OW!"

Next, Oogato attacked. Running towards her at top-speed, he spread out his arms to completely run her over.

Chi-Chi dodged, narrowly missing his onslaught.

SCRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEECCCHHHHHHHH. Oogato skidded to a stop, his heels scratching the flawless white tile of the arena floor.

He started to wobble. One could hear loud gasps coming from the ground. Chi-Chi crept forward, and was nearing her opponent when he suddenly regained his balance and charged straight at her. Screams of excitement were emitted from the large audience, yet Chi-Chi was too busy staring in horror at the quickly approaching figure.

'What to do, what to do?!?" She quickly jumped, and covered her eyes.

It felt wonderful, the wind. Heading like an arrow up in the sky, her hair fluttering behind her.

"With every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." Thus, Chi-Chi stopped accelerating and slowly began her descent back to earth. 

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chi-Chi screamed, the wind was rushing in her ears, and she dared not open her eyes. After all, when she landed, it was all over. There was no way she would land on just her two feet.

Suddenly, she hit a solid object...rather soft, relative to the floor. She heard a gasp and a short moan/grunt, and whatever she had landed on slumped to the floor.

Then, she fainted.

……………….

Chi-Chi awoke to find herself on the bulky form of her opponent. 

'Huh? What happened?' As if to answer her question, someone walked quickly up to her.

"Congrats, Chi-Chi! Another victory for us women!"

"Bulma?"

"Yup, now just stay put. You've only been out for a couple min-"

"WAIT! I WON?!"

"Yes, now girl, just stay put."

"Bu-b-but how?" Chi-Chi stuttered.

"Ah, well, let's just say that you had a lucky break."

"Please, Bulma."

"Sure, fine. When you landed, you conveniently choose to use Oogato as a cushion for you fall." Bulma giggled a bit, but continued.

"The mere force and momentum of your fall caused Oogato to completely buckle under your weight. He dropped to the floor like a rock, and since all the while you stayed on his back, you never touched the floor. Thus, you're the victor."

Chi-Chi was speechless. This wasn't skill at all…this was pure luck. Yet who was she to complain?

Chi-Chi quickly thanked Bulma and hurried off to find Goku.

"Hey! Wait!" Chi-Chi slowed down and looked back to a huffing and puffing Bulma Briefs.

"Can't I go too?" Bulma grinned. Chi-Chi returned the gesture and matched her pace to Bulma's.

"So…"

AN: A little shorter than normal, but just by about 30 words or so. What do you think Krillin was referring to in the beginning? Cast in your thoughts! Although you won't know until I choose to reveal…but it's pretty obvious anyways.

Next chapter: Goku against the blond woman who tends to like using profanity. Chi-Chi and Bulma also have a little girl-chat. Yes, evil is stirring…

Kat's Advertisement Corner!

This fanfiction was brought to my attention by Kaz (Valkryie). Thanks! 

Goteneo and Truliet, by Burenda. A hilarious piece about Goten and Trucks having to be in the play Romeo and Juliet. Three guesses to who the lead roles are, the first two don't count. Not shounen-ai…just funny. Read it!

Review, please, and put in your little input on to what Krillin was referring to (as if it's not blatant enough…)! (pun not intended)

-kat


	13. Chapter Twelve: Remember That

AN: Sorry this took so long! I'm typing this now on my dad's laptop. ^^;; I've had lots of work this week. Even though that isn't a very good excuse, it's all I have. Since we're nearing exams, projects and et cetera are being piled on. I'm getting excited about the end of the Tournament Saga, because I have a few plot twists that I'm eager to pull off a couple chapters after the tournament is over. ^^;; Oh! I just reminded myself- I've realized that Yamcha hasn't made an appearance yet, and YES, he will. I have a special purpose for him! ::evil grin:: But anyway…I had fun writing this chapter, especially Bulma's dialogue. Listening in on conversations in the locker room at school can prove quite benefiting! (Yes, the girl's locker room. I'm a girl.)

Disclaimer: Dragonball doesn't belong to me. I'm just helping you big producers advertise, so lay off. 

Through Thick and Thin

Chapter Twelve: Remember That

            Chi-Chi was silent as Bulma babbled on about things such as the latest fashions, the dramas of her life, and a few tidbits about her journey with Goku. The black-haired girl giggled as Bulma explained Goku's innocence towards the ever-so-important teenage girl issue: privacy. Chi-Chi blushed for and respectively with Bulma at the appropriate moments, and reminisced with her female friend about he time that the group spent of Fire Mountain.

            "By the way, how's your father? Where are you two living now? I imagine that you would have to temporarily live elsewhere while you are rebuilding Fire Mountain." Bulma questioned.

            "Oh, well, we're living in a small capsule house that we set up near a lake. Not the best house and furnishings, but the scenery is beautiful."

            "Really? Maybe I'll visit sometime. You know, the swimsuit season is coming up, and I might as well start soon!" Bulma grinned cutely, and Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. She didn't succeed, and fell into a fit of giggles.

            "Really, Bulma… But, sure, you could visit sometime. Maybe bring Goku with you, too? …he could bring Krillin if he wanted." Chi-Chi said nonchalantly. "It gets somewhat lonely just having your father around the house. I mean, he's great and all, but…it would be really nice to have someone about my age around for a change."

            "Okay, Chi-Chi. I'll remember that."

:::::::::At the ring:::::::::

            "Bulma took care of Chi…-Chi, right?" Goku asked his friend, who was standing next to him. The two were waiting for Goku's opponent to arrive at the arena.

            "Uh, huh." Krillin nodded. "She told us the hurry up to your match, remember?"

            "I remember, but…why do you suppose Bulma wanted us to hurry up? We had plenty of time." Goku added as an afterthought, "I think."

            "Who knows? Let's just hope that she doesn't corrupt Chi-Chi." Krillin put on a mocking, horrified facial expression. Goku laughed.

            "I don't know. I think Chi-Chi's already picked up a bit of Bulma's evil-ness."  Krillin looked rather frightened.

            "Oh, great…just what I need, another Bulma." Krillin said sarcastically.

            "Well, a Bulma with great fighting techniques." Goku added. Krillin sighed again. 

            "Those two will be the end of us yet." 

             "HELLO! MISS BOTOUKU [1], WILL YOU PLEASE REPORT TO THE ARENA? YOUR OPPONENT IS WAITING! THANK YOU!" The announcer impatiently tapped his foot against the tiled floor. A couple minutes later, a blonde came running up to him, apparently angry.

            "CAN'T YOU %*#%^%# WAIT?! GOD, PEOPLE!" The blonde yelled into his ear. The announcer rubbed the inside of his ear with his finger, tapping his head.

            "Excuse me! Are you Miss Botouku?!" He said rather loudly, apparently still experiencing the effects of his ear-drums nearly being blown apart.

            "YES!" She growled. "NOW! CAN WE GET THIS THING STARTED, YOU ^*&^%?!"

            "Yes, of course, Miss Botouku!" The announcer exclaimed nervously.

            "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! NOW, FOR THE LAST MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND!" 

            BONG.

:::::::Chi-Chi and Bulma::::::

            BONG.

            "Hey, Goku's match is starting! Come on, Bulma!" Chi-Chi grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her in the direction of the arena. Soon, Krillin came into view.

            "Hey, Krillin!" Bulma exclaimed, breathless.

            "Oh…hey, Bulma!" Krillin exclaimed nervously. Bulma grinned.

            'I just love inflicting fear in the hearts of others.' [2]

            "Krillin, how much of Goku's match have we missed?"

            "Oh, not much," he glanced at Chi-Chi. "Goku's opponent has just been shouting at him. I think she's trying to get him to back down, but that's not going to happen anytime soon, if I know Goku." Krillin smiled. Chi-Chi did the same.

            "You're right- Goku would never give up. Not even if he knew he would lose." Chi-Chi stated. Bulma nodded.

            "Exactly. The only time that Goku would EVER purposefully back down from a fight without hesitation would be when-" Krillin stopped talking.

            "When…?" Chi-Chi prodded. 

            "Nevermind," Krillin muttered. 

            'Goku doesn't even know it; I shouldn't tell these two.' [3]

            "Okay," Chi-Chi said, confused. The conversation died down as the three turned their attention to the match.

            Goku and his opponent seemed to be equal in strength. Unfortunately, Miss Botouku was three times as large as Goku, which gave her an advantage. Punches and kicks were exchanged rapidly, yet neither one appeared tired. Miss Boutoku prepared to kick Goku, but he quickly jumped straight into the air. Goku sighed in relief as the kick missed him by a millimeter. At the peak of his jump, he heard a rough voice.

            "Good-bye." And Miss Botouku kicked him once more. He sailed to the far side of the ring; as he hit the ring floor, he slid roughly to the edge of the ring. Slowing, he felt the sharp marble edge of the arena. Goku flipped himself onto his stomach and quickly grabbed the edge. He stayed clinging onto the edge for a couple seconds, and then effortlessly launched himself over the edge towards his opponent. He brought back his fist for a punch. Miss Botouku's eyes widened, and she started to duck. 

_One's strength may often prove to be their weakness._

Miss Botouku, being as tall as she was, couldn't duck down far enough or fast enough to avoid Goku's flying fist. It connected, and she flew out of the ring.

SLAM.

The impact of her landing was so powerful, the ground vibrated. The audience stared; the match had ended so quickly. Goku had unexpectedly gotten the upper hand (if you could call it that). Suddenly, the onlookers burst into applause. Miss Botouku easily regained her poise and stood up. She stomped over to Goku, and he winced; preparing for a barrage of yells.

            Surprisingly, she smiled warmly.

            "That was the best fight I've ever had, Goku.  You should be proud…you never cowered under the glares and words. I've never fought someone quite like you. No, it's not that you were brave. It's something else; something that I've never found in someone before. If you are to remember one thing about this match, remember this: always follow your instinct, my friend. Sometimes, an enemy could be a friend; a strength, a weakness. Never judge too quickly. See, that's what I try to teach my opponents. So far, you're the only one who has learned the lesson well. Remember that, Goku."

And with that, Miss Botouku walked away.

AN: Yay! This chapter's done. I must say, I'm quite proud of the results.  I think Miss Botouku is the best original character I've ever created. Who knows? Maybe I'll use her again someday. ^_^ I'm really sad to let her go…I had so much fun with her, even though if it was only for a short while. A VERY short while.  Oh, great, now I've become attached to one of my characters. This can't be good. ^^;; Oh, well. 

Kat's Advertisement Corner!

Here we go! A shameless self-advertisement. ^^;;

For those of who love Card Captor Sakura, namely, Eriol/Tomoyo fanfiction, read Aratamete, by me. That is, by kat.  I'm quite proud of it, even though it's moving rather slowly. 

Now, seriously. An actual advertisement:

Dragonball Eternal Love. The only fic (other than mine) that I've found that's set in Dragonball, remotely follows the storyline, and is a Goku/Chi-Chi romance! Only a couple chapters so far, but showing great potential. The author's…second fanfiction, I think? But anyway, if you like this sort of plot, read it. I forgot the author's name, and my dad's laptop internet connection is very slow, so I'm not going to look it up. It's going to take me forever just to POST this thing.

To the brackets! ::insert heroic music::

[1]: Yes, another one of my so-called  creative names. Derived from Japanese (again). Let's hold a little contest again, shall we? Who can guess what word it's derived from? (Trust me, it's not hard at all to figure it out.)

[2] Yes, Bulma IS a great character, isn't she? No wonder Vegeta and her get along. Oh! I almost forgot. The whole purpose (or at least some of it) of this bracket was to hint that YES, there will be a b/v romance later in this fic. MUCH later. But don't worry, Bulma/Vegeta fans, it will happen. It's all part of the strange plot twist that'll arrive sometime after the tournament's over. Which, by the way, will be very soon, as I only have one more fight to go! (What? One? Yup, you heard me correctly! ONE!)

[3] Ah, another one of Krillin's…interesting…comments. Seems that he's the very image of…uh, UN-naïve-ness. (What the heck?) What does he mean by this one? Well…Actually, I'm not going to tell you. Hehe, another contest type thing! See if you can figure out what he means. Although…if could be ANYTHING. But, kudos to whoever's wild guess is right! ^^;;

One last rant. ^^;; YAY! Almost 80 reviews! ::sniff:: I feel so loved. I'm going for the big double-o now! (100) Review, please. It's not THAT hard! ::coughs:: plus, it gets me one step closer to my goal! So, REVIEW!

-kat


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Why Not?

AN: This chapter is the last of the Tournament Saga! Time does fly, doesn't it? Well, a soon-to-be new beginning calls for a new…uh, "idea". From now on, I will be taking nominations for fanfictions to be advertised. It doesn't HAVE to Dragonball/Z/GT, but I'll be more likely to choose it if it is. Also, the fic doesn't have to be your own- it can be anyone's. Please refrain from nominating very well known fanfictions, as they don't exactly need the advertising. Of course, if it is exceptional, then I will advertise it. Two more things-

1. It does NOT matter if I've already advertised a piece by the same author.

2. Please, only nominate one fanfiction at a time. Depending on the nominations, I will pick 1-3 fanfics to advertise.

There. Please nominate!! (Oh, and from now on, I'm switching to Japanese names!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball. Akira Toriyama does…hmm…I wonder- does he ever read Dragonball Z, etc. fanfiction?

Through Thick and Thin

Chapter Thirteen: Why Not?

            Buruma sighed. She was afraid that this would happen, although, secretly, she was excited. Although martial arts weren't exactly her strong point, she loved the action. Plus, it gave her interesting opportunities to create new inventions.  Yet…this match was the very epitome of tension: three friends, competing against one another for the title of Champion. Afterwards, two will walk away, defeated ('Or, perhaps, be dragged off to recover from a coma,' Buruma reflected) and the remaining one will stand victorious. She wasn't sure who would win- each had their own strong points.

            She stared expectantly at the announcer. Apparently, this match was the final one- all three were to fight one another at the same time. Chi-Chi, Goku, and Kuririn were all waiting patiently for the match to start (which was a feat in itself). Finally…

            "NOW, WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE…FIIIINAAAALSSS! FOR THOSE WHO HAVE FORGOTTEN (BUT, REALLY, COULD?), THE FINALISTS ARE: THE FIERY CHI-CHI, YOUNG, INNOCENT GOKU, AND THE CASUAL JOKESTER KURIRIN! AMAZINGLY, ALL ARE YOUNGER THAN FIFTEEN! THIS IS A MATCH FOR THE WORLD RECORDS!" The announcer took a breath. Yelling into a microphone could be just plain EXHAUSTING.

            "WITHOUT FURTHER ADO…LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" The familiar "bong" sound echoed throughout the arena, and the three competitors crouched in their various, tell- tale positions.

            None of the three knew how to start. Each was waiting for the other to make the first move, yet no one did. 

            'Oh, the heck with it. I'll start!' 

            '(Snore) (Yawn) Well, this sure is interesting! I'd better get this started.' 

            'I guess I'll start…no one else is…'

            So…the three competitors all charged at the same moment. Anyone who was a witness to the match could've sworn time stopped for a split second, right THERE…and then fast-forwarded [AN: Please excuse my horrible wording! ^^;;].

            Goku punched Kuririn, Kuririn slammed Chi-Chi, and Chi-Chi kicked Goku…the whole match was a game. Suddenly, Kuririn quickly took a running leap and kicked Goku head-on in the face. He roughly slid across the arena floor, but easily got up and wiped some blood off the corner of his lips, which curled into a wild grin. Right after Kuririn had kicked Goku, Chi-Chi took the opportunity and slid her feet across Kuririn's, tripping him. He hardly had time to react, and slammed dramatically to the un-marred floor. He groaned, and Goku snapped his head over to concentrate on what seemed to now be a one-on-one fight between his two best friends.

            Chi-Chi, like Kuririn did previously, took a running jump and kicked Kuririn forcefully to the other end of the arena. His legs were now dangling of the edge, and he was quickly getting up.

            Yet, before he could completely regain his balance, Goku had taken a hint and sped over to Kuririn…

            Goku slammed his best friend off the edge of the arena. The victim yelled angrily, but what was done was done. Kuririn was out of the picture.

            "HEY!!! NO FAIR, GOKU!" He growled, but good-naturedly. Kuririn had accepted his defeat, even though the last moments WERE two-on-one.

            'Oh, well,' Kuririn sighed and now set on watching the rest of the fight intently from the sidelines.

            Chi-Chi and Goku were now facing off, staring heatedly at one another. Chi-Chi charged, and placed Goku in a headlock; her arm wrapped around his head; and his head tightly anchored on her chest so he couldn't move. He coughed, and his face turned red "for some reason" [AN: ::cough cough::].

            Goku was having a hard time breathing now, and he hoped that Chi-Chi would let him go soon. He tried to thrash his way out of her hold, but alas: nothing would work. One would think that Chi-Chi would die if she released Goku…well, that is, before she flung him powerfully to the ground. He stood up, scratched and scraped, but still strong nevertheless. 

            'Hmm…!  Maybe I'll raise it up a notch…' Goku smirked a very un-Goku like smirk. He brought his hands to his side and joined his wrists together.

            "KAAA…" Kuririn's eyes widened, and Chi-Chi stood up straight, confused.

            "MEEEE…" Chi-Chi backed away a step. 'Uh, oh...'

            "HAAAA…MEEE…" Chi-Chi braced herself and brought her arms in front of her face.

            "HAAAAAAAA!!" A bright blue beam of light blasted towards Chi-Chi and exploded on impact. Once the smoke cleared, the onlookers saw Chi-Chi still holding her arms over her face and her eyes shut tight. Many scratches were visible, and she was considerably dirtier than before. She choked a bit, but then regained her composure and rose calmly. She giggled a bit, and smirked. Chi-Chi uncannily looked a bit like Goku when she smirked, and he stared.

            "YAAAAA!!"

            …And Goku flew out of the arena.

            BAM. He groaned, but got up and pouted.

            "Awww, Chi!!" He whined.

            The audience stared. The announcer fumbled his microphone, and announced dazedly, "CHI-CHI IS THE NEW WORLD CHAMPION!!"

            Cheers filled the arena for not only Chi-Chi, but also Goku and Kuririn. The three smiled and waved…

::::::::::::A few hours later::::::::::::

            Master Roshi [AN: does anyone know his Japanese name?] had appeared backstage after the match, and was congratulating his pupils and his former pupil's daughter.

            "So, what are you three going to do now?" Asked Buruma.

            "I think I'll just stay and train with Master. What about you two?" Kuririn questioned.

            "Me? Well, I think I'm going to go and travel. Plus train while I'm at it. I've always liked being in the wild…you, Chi?"

            "I don't know. I guess I'll just go back home…there's nothing else." Buruma detected the note of sadness in Chi-Chi's voice, and she whispered something to Goku. He nodded, and brightened.

            "I know! Why don't you travel with me, Chi? It'll be fun, and we can spar with each other too!" Goku grinned expectantly.

            "Sure! Why not?" Everyone looked at one another and smiled. What the next years would bring, none knew…

AN: DUN DUN DUN!!! So, what do you guys think will happen?? MWAHAHA!! Only I know!! But, uh, anyway…

Kat's Advertisement Corner!

Okay. For this one, I'm just telling you guys that Kaz has finished Requiem: Renascimento. Great ending, too! Very suitable. So, for those who haven't read it, read it! Oh, and remember to nominate fics!

Review, please. You can flame me all you want for being so late in the update, just REVIEW!! Only TEN more until the big 100, my goal! So help my dream come true and review? (That rhymes!)

-kat


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Haunting

AN: ATTENTION! ::clears throat:: Thank you. Now, as many of you know, we are now starting a new saga, the Saiya-jin Saga. This saga starts about five years after the end of the first saga. YES, FIVE years. So, currently, the ages are:

Goku: 17

Chi-Chi: 18

Kuririn: 19

Buruma: 22

Vegeta: 23 (I don't care if these ages are right; these are the ages in here! Got it? Good. ^_^)

Kat's Advertisement Corner! 

Read Solar Eclipse, by  Doramouse. Thank you so much, Keios Thiori, for pointing it out!! Don't get thrown off by the summary, readers. It's amazing: highly original, and wonderfully written. Check it out! (And not even 100 reviews!)

Enjoy, and REVIEW! Please? You have no idea what joy it brings to me…even if you just say, "cool", I'll appreciate it. (Oh, and Kaz…how DO you do that?! ^^;;)

Through Thick and Thin

Chapter Fourteen: Haunting

            "Why are you here…monkey?" His purple lips curved into a malicious smile as his slave trembled uncharacteristically. How he loved emotions. Sentiment gave him the ability to do anything with sentient creatures; pushing the correct buttons one could cause even the most _arrogant_ puppet to bend. There was one, though…one that had, somehow, managed to completely shield his emotions. Actually, no one was really sure he _had _emotions anymore… "Well, it IS to his advantage," the guards would say. "Master is unable to control him. He's a rebel, that one."

"Of course. It has long been said that the royalty of Vejita-sei were impassive. Cruel, they are. Much like Lord, in fact."

"Ah! Don't let Lord hear you, Kintan. He would certainly kill you."

"True. Well, it's only a matter of time before he does, anyway. What are a few years less?" The guards grew silent at this statement. True though it was, it was a sort of truth that none are to speak of. An unsaid, silent agreement that dare not be spoken aloud, lest Lord _dispose _of them even earlier for being "weak" and "useless". 

"Stop that foolishness, Kintan! Lord would never do such a thing!" The other guards nodded in agreement. **_Ignorance is bliss_**, people say. **_Would you rather live in a happy fantasy or a shocking reality? _**Many have fallen victim to this temptation. All of the Master's slaves- they called themselves "subjects", and their Master "Lord"- live in their own, shared fantasy. Master made sure of it. Speaking of who…

            "Well? Speak up, slave!" the Master put a mocking emphasis on "slave".

            "Yes, master…ah, it- it seems that- that…_he_ has escaped." The servant looked at his master, hoping against all hope…

            "WHAT?! How?! Ah, those idiotic guards!" Then a thought struck the master, and once again he grinned cruelly.

            "Track his pod. I have a sneaking suspicion he has gone to enlist your younger brother, Radditz. Your assignment is to eliminate both... no, wait. Bring them both back to me. I could always use another servant…and that stubborn prince needs to be shown a lesson. Retrieve our little prince, and get your brother also. What was his name? Carrot? Ah, no matter. Oh, and bring Nappa with you, Radditz."

            "Yes, master." Radditz bowed.

            "And do NOT fail! You know the extent of my power, Radditz…unfortunately, our little escapee does not." The master chuckled, then immediately stopped and fixed a glare on his slave.

            "GO!…And remember the consequence of the last failure."  Radditz walked out of the ship's control room; a pure white dome perfectly rounded at the corners, contrasting _perfectly_ to who owned it. But, yes…he knew the consequence of his last failure. He was supposed to, like now, bring his brother to the Lord. Kakarott. Yet, the old man (Kakarott's "grandfather"…Ha! What farce.) had interfered and had also invariably been killed due to a misguided ki blast, and Radditz had to flee the scene before any Chikyuu-jins saw him. Now that be thought back, he should've grabbed his younger sibling right then. He was stronger than any native of that planet; what had he to fear? The question had haunted him ever since, much to his chagrin. Why did it disturb him so much?

:::::::::::::On Chikyuu::::::::::::

            "Ha! Chi, I'm starting to think that we're not even anymore!"

            "Goku!! I'll get you for that!!" Chi-Chi wrestled her friend to the ground, smirking as he gasped.

            "Damnit, Chi! No fair!" Then Goku put on a matching smirk as he brought his wrists together behind him.

            "KAAA…" To his surprise, Chi-Chi mirrored his action and brought her wrists together.

            "KAAA…" Goku stopped. Since when did Chi- Chi know the Kamehameha Wave?

            'Oh, I taught it to myself weeks ago. I was waiting until the right moment to test it.' Goku grinned. It had taken years for the two to get used to the psychic bond they shared (especially with Kuririn's teasing), but now it was natural. He had no idea how it was possible, but Chi-Chi and him had accepted it. For the first few months, the bond caused quite a few embarrassing moments. Neither knew how to block the other's mind from theirs, or stop their own mind from prying. After years of practice (forced practice, but nevertheless practice), the two had complete control. It was a weakness, turned into strength.

            'Miss Botouku would be proud,' Goku remarked silently.

            'Huh? Who's Miss Botouku?' Chi-Chi sweet voice entered his thoughts.

            'Chiiii…how many times have I told you not to do that?!' Goku whined.

            'Oh, clam up. I know you don't mind.' Goku's mouth- er, mind clamped shut. How could Chi-Chi be so perceptive sometimes? It was almost irritating!…almost.

            'How do you do that? It's quite frightening, you know.'

            'What?'

            'Know things like that.'

            'Oh. I just do! You're not all too hard to read, Goku.' Goku growled at her and she stuck out her tongue. She always did love to tease him…

            'Oh, really? Well, I know you're doing this on purpose.' Chi-Chi's jaw dropped. Maybe she had under-estimated Goku's intuitiveness.

::::::::::::::In space::::::::::::

            A young man sat curled into a ball in the tiny pod, his blood boiling and adrenaline rushing. He was oblivious to the blood in his mouth; it was a taste he had experience often. So often that it was natural. Blood equals pain. Pain equals suffering. Suffering means that one is alive. To him, blood just meant that he wasn't overpowered yet, that he was still free in spirit. While he was escaping the "Master's" ship (the young man refused to call him Master without having a hint of mockery in his tone) a guard had struck him across the face. Of course, he hardly felt it. Pain was something that he was used to. Comforting, in a sense. He would've laughed, except for the fact that he was dead serious. Wait…dead serious?

            This time, he did laugh. Not only because of the pun, but he was also laughing of the irony that he had become. Death and pain had become victims of jokes for him to take advantage of. No, he wasn't living in ignorance- he accepted the reality. He just "laughed in the face of danger", as cliché as that may sound. 

            Suddenly, pain overwhelmed him. While he was laughing, he had hit his upper arm on a control. His face twisted in an unrecognizable expression of pain, anger, and…something else. Something that not even the "Lord", the master of emotions, could have placed. He inspected his arm and realized that he had hit the exact place in which he had broken his arm a few days ago…an amazing feat, for Saiya-jin's are hard to break- both physically and mentally. 

Then again, Frieza had accomplished both.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Irony

AN: Be warned: serious drama and angst in the first part of this chapter. I wince even thinking about it…^^;; Also, Chi-Chi and Goku flirt shamelessly…well, to the uneducated eye. Hey, they've been traveling together for years! They just like to tease each other…well, Chi-Chi at least. ^^;;

Oh! I keep forgetting…thanks for 100 reviews! All day I was staring at the computer, continuously refreshing the page. I seriously jumped for joy when I saw the wonderfully round 1-0-0 staring out at me from the statistics page.

Oh, and don't think that just because I got one hundred doesn't mean that you have to review anymore. I need to improve my writing, and the only way I can do that is for you guys to criticize me! Really, I'm serious; CRITICIZE me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball. Do you know who's on Akira Toriyama's will? Because, hypothetically speaking of course, what if they were to…mysteriously disappear and the person on the scene was to inherit it? Completely hypothetical, of course.

* I also do not intend on harming anyone who is on Toriyama-sama's will. ^-^;;

Kat's Advertisement Corner

A really sweet/cute/funny Buruma/Vejita and father-son fanfic is The Last Chance by Stef-chan. Read it, it'll make you laugh and feel all fluffy inside. ^-^

NOTE: No Dragonball (Z) characters were harmed in the making of this fanfiction. Thank you for your concern. ::Bows and smirks:: Well…at least not yet. .

Through Thick and Thin

Chapter Fifteen: Irony

            Radditz sat in his pod, pondering. Frieza wouldn't just have his two strongest and foremost warriors/ purgers to both retrieve two beings who are to be put into slavery. Even if they ARE Saiyajins, only one of them would be needed. 

            'Damnit, Frieza, I know you're hiding something from us.' He growled, irritated, and muttered the worst insult he could imagine. Of course, he would never have done this in his Master's presence. Master was capable of the unthinkable- something he had learned first- hand. It was not a pleasant experience, to say the least. Radditz still shuddered when he thought about the event, and a cold shiver ran down his spine. If he was a- what were they call again? Ah, yes- _Chikyuujin,_ tears would've slid down his face, and Radditz would've erupted into hysterics. Yet, he was a Saiyajin- and true Saiyajins never let those…_tears_ emerge from their eyes. It was ludicrous. None of his race had ever _cried._ A feeling of disgust washed over him of the mention of the very word. _Cried._ Those who cried were weak. And Saiyajins were the very essence of strength. The day a person spawned by a Saiyajin cried was the day that hell would freeze.

            Yet in that experience, that one, tiny little incident…he had seen the two most horrifying occurrences happen. He tried to bock the first out of his mind, but the second, he cherished. Radditz had no idea why, but he admitted it- he had cherished emotions. His mind had tried many, many times to convince him that he didn't care- but he did. Deeply. So, finally, his mind had stopped trying and he had accepted it, reluctantly. Nappa, also, had experienced sadness and regret for the first time.

            Vejita? Now he was the ultimate enigma. Radditz had dared not look into his eyes when their planet was…erased. Their people exterminated. Genocide, Chikyuujins call it. All he knew was that it felt…indescribable. No word could or would convey the inner struggle that he, and, he supposed, Nappa had underwent. 

            Once again, Vejita? He would never know. Perhaps, one day, if he learned that hell froze over, he could grasp what or if Vejita had suffered. As far as he was aware, though, hell was doing just fine that day. Actually, come to think of it, Satan probably was having a field day as the three Saiyajins watched their beloved planet turn into dust. Irony…isn't it wonderful?

            Goku and Chi-Chi were resting, their heads titled back and looking at the clouds.

            "Say, Chi…what do you think we should do now?"

            "Goku, I'm fine with just resting." 'Can't you take a break?' She thought, being careful not to let Goku hear.

            "No, I mean, where do you think we should go? Traveling is great and all, but…it kind of gets repetitive after awhile. And the Tournament isn't for another two years." Goku said.

            Chi-Chi sighed. "I've been thinking about that too. I'd like to visit Kuririn and Buruma, and possibly my father while we're at it."

            "Great! Then it's settled. We'll visit your father first; I think he's closer. Then we'll see Kuririn and Buruma. Wow, they must look really different. We haven't seen them in what, five years?"

            Chi-Chi nodded. "Well, let's go! I want to get at my father's as soon as possible! Plus, then all the more time we can spend at the Kame House."

            Goku grinned the Son Grin [AN: Well, currently it would be the Goku Grin, since there aren't any other Sons around…but…], and grabbed his backpack. "Sure. Shouldn't we call them first, though? They might get ticked off at us for just arriving at their doorstep."

            "Oh, come on. They won't mind, once the initial shock wears off."

            "They'll be that surprised?" Goku asked, unbelievingly.

            "Goku, we haven't seen them for five whole years, and we just _show up_ on their doorstep? To hell if they aren't surprised!" 

Goku laughed suddenly.

"What?!" Chi-Chi said irritably.

"You haven't changed a bit, Chi. Anyone who knew you could recognize you just listening to a conversation."

"And that's a bad thing, my friend?" Chi-chi said, emphasizing 'my friend.' Goku looked on in mock horror, but then his expression softened into something unreadable by anyone…except Kuririn, as long as he hadn't lost his touch.

"No, I'm fine with you the way you are. I wouldn't have you any other way if you paid me." Chi-Chi grinned, a light blush staining her cheeks.

"Not even mountains of sushi and noodles?" She teased.

"Well… for your cooking, I'd do anything." Chi-Chi faked hurt. "Hey, that's a compliment! I was kidding, anyway." Goku said hurriedly.

"I know, I was teasing you. You don't have to get so worked up about it." Goku felt his face heat up, for some odd reason. 

"I wasn't worked up!"

"Oh, yes you were! …Wait, you'd do anything?" 

Goku smiled uneasily. "Yes."

An evil grin spread over Chi-Chi's face. "I'll remember that."

            Vejita glanced out the window of the pod. A blue planet with white, wispy clouds covering it like a blanket was slowly coming into view. " I cannot believe what I'm doing," he muttered. "Damn those Chikyuujins. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have to retrieve Kakarott." He half-hated himself for needing Kakarott, let alone another Saiyajin. He was the Prince of his entire race! Why should he need anyone else? But, still, Frieza's empire extended too far throughout the universe. Frieza alone was powerful, and combined with his forces and allies, he was nearly unstoppable. 

"Those cowards," Vejita said, to no one in particular. Radditz and Nappa joined with Frieza completely after their planet had exploded, courtesy of Frieza. Vejita knew why: they didn't believe that there was anything left for them. With Frieza, they would become the most powerful beings in the universe, besides 'master'. Vejita hadn't even considered it. He was the prince of Saiyajins- he would never serve anyone. He would become the most powerful being in the universe, and avenge his planet. None would cross him, none would defeat him. He would be the very essence of power and control. 

Vejita didn't realize it, but…

He would be another Frieza.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: The Legend of the Fryin...

AN: I hope to get much accomplished in this chapter. Yes- the story is getting a bit dramatic, but it's only temporary, don't worry. Well, with Vejita, it's a chronic disease…but, alas, I digress.

Kat's Advertisement Corner 

Anyone have any ideas? Well…read anything by Frozenflower. She's a GREAT author.

**Enjoy!**

Through Thick and Thin

Chapter Sixteen: The Legend of the Frying Pan

            The pod slowly started its descent towards Earth, Vejita looking disdainfully at the planet. As trees and lakes came into view, his brow furrowed. This planet was frighteningly familiar to Vejita-sei- lush green trees, cliché sparkling-blue oceans…the only difference were the clouds. Clouds on Chikyuu-sei were fluffy and white, Vejita faintly remembered something about Chikyuujins comparing them to a popular sweet. What was it? Swampmellos? Anyhow, Vejita-sei's clouds contrasted dramatically. They were sharply cut, and usually long and thin. Those clouds didn't give the impression of carefree happiness.

In Chikyuu literature and writings, clouds were used to represent something good and pure, something to lift a spirit. In Vejiea literature…they were used to represent anxiousness and conflict. 

            'Of course,' Vejita thought bitterly, 'It is rather fitting of the planets.' Suddenly, he was jolted from his angsty thoughts by the noticeable jerk of the pod hitting the ground. He glanced around to gain a sense of confidence; there wasn't really any need to check his surroundings. Why should he care if he had to exterminate of few Chikyuujins?

Vejita climbed out of the pod, and grabbed his power-level reading device. He fiddled with it for a while, muttering profanity under his breath. Finally he nestled it behind his ear and brought the "lens" up to he eye. The machine gave a familiar "beep!" as he switched it on. He adjusted it to long-range reading, and focused as the numbers arranged themselves. He took in a slight breath as some coordinates were given, and effortlessly sprang from the ground, leaving a trail of glowing ki.

            Meanwhile, Chi-Chi and Goku were flying on Nimbus to Kame Island…more specifically, Kame House. The small, fluffy cloud make little humming noises as the two glided across the ocean, the small island quickly coming into view.

            "Nimbus- make sure we land softly. We want to surprise Kuririn and Buruma- our friends-, so don't make any loud noises!" Goku commanded in a friendly tone. Nimbus emitted a small, cute titter in return. Goku smiled. "Thanks," he said.

            Nimbus slowly lowered itself to the ground, and Goku hopped off nimbly. He turned towards Chi-Chi (who was still on the cloud) and extended his hand. Chi-Chi raised her eyebrow at  this action, bit decided to take advantage of it anyway. She took Goku's offered hand and hopped off in the same manner. The two never let go of their gentle grip on one another's hands as they sneaked quietly to the door.

            Goku whispered in his companion's ear: "One…two…three!" Both rapped loudly on the door, grinning all the while. They heard a noisy "THUMP!", and someone shouted in a feminine-sounding voice. A lower one, whom Goku and Chi-Chi assumed to be Kuririn, yelled back to the rest of the house. They heard defined footsteps as Kuririn walked to the door. He flung it open, and stood.

            "Hey, Kuririn!" Goku said cheerfully. Chi-Chi snorted, trying not to laugh. Kuririn gasped, and tears filled his eyes.

            "GOKU!" He exclaimed loudly. The house quieted for three second, and suddenly there was a mad rush to the door.

            "WOW! You've grown so tall!"

            "Oi, Goku! Nice gi!"

            "Goku, who is this _fine_ young woman?" Goku turned his attention to Muten Roshi, and answered,

            "What? You mean you guys don't recognize her?" Everyone turned their attention to Chi-Chi, and Kuririn and Buruma's eyes swiveled to see their intertwining hands. Chi-Chi huffed.

            "Really! All of you! Damnit, I didn't think it was _that_ long!" She stomped her foot. 

            Goku said awkwardly, "Well, you do look a bit different. But," he turned to his friends, "You guys seriously don't recognize her?"

            "Well, Goku, I've never known you to hold hands with anyone before like that." Kuririn teased. Goku immediately felt his face warm, as did Chi-Chi, and they both released their hold immediately.

            "Er…that was just-" Goku sputtered. Chi-Chi interrupted, however.

            "So, who do you think I am?" She said, trying to change the subject. It worked.

            "Um…" Buruma racked her mind. Jet-black hair, and attitude…she started.

            "MY KAMI! CHI-CHI, IS THAT REALLY YOU?!" Chi-Ch smirked and nodded. Buruma swept her old friend into a huge hug.

            "Wow, I haven't seen you in such a long time! So how are you? Have you managed to keep Goku under control?" Buruma couldn't resist adding the last bit.

            Chi-Chi glanced at Goku, who looked helpless. "I can't say that I haven't. He does seem to like my cooking," she giggled.

            "That's not the only thing he likes," muttered Kuririn loudly enough for everyone to hear. Goku looked taken aback and a bit confused, Buruma smirked and nodded slightly, and Chi-Chi looked at Goku for help. When she saw that her companion was rendered helpless, she glared murderously and glanced wildly around for a large object to hit him with. She grabbed the nearest thing- a frying pan- and brought it down on Kuririn's head. Fortunately for him, he ducked in the nick of time, and the pan accidentally whacked Goku's face. **Thus, the legend of the frying pan was born.**

Goku looked dazed for a second, then clutched his face and yelled, "CHI! What did you do that for?!" Chi-Chi looked sympathetic.

            "I'm sorry, Goku. But…this is a wonderful weapon! So efficient, so effective! Plus, they're widely available, and cheap!" She looked excited and brought the pan lovingly to her heart. Everyone sighed- with the exception of Chi-Chi.

            The pod was filled with noise as Radditz frantically tried to contact Frieza. Small blips could be heard every once and a while, but they would soon be replaced by the familiar disheveled sound of static. Eventually, the static died down and Radditz spoke tentatively into the communicator.

            "Reporting, master." 

            A high and nauseating voice answered, "Yes, monkey. What is your state of progress? Considering you have any, of course," Frieza laughed mockingly.

            "Nappa and I are approaching the planet Chikyuu-sei. Vejita seems to have already landed-" Radditz was interrupted by Frieza hissing violently.

            "Do not speak of that name in my prescence!" Radditz slunk down in his seat, even though Frieza couldn't see him.

            "Y-yes, master. Continuing my report, it seems that Ve-_our prey_ has already landed on Chikyuu-sei."

            "What is your position, slave?" Radditz made no comment as to Frieza's deliberate use of the word "slave".

            "We are to arrive at Chikyuu-sei in 2 hours, my lord."

            "Good, good." The voice cackled. "You and Nappa know your mission. I am warning you again of the consequences, should you fail."

            "Thank you, my lord. You are…too kind." Immediately, Radditz disconnected the communication link and scowled, ignoring the sweat that had formed on his brow.

            The battles had begun.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Correct

AN: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I was recently in Costa Rica for ten days, without access to a computer, much less the Internet. FF.net crashed after I got home, and I just came back from yet another trip (a week and a half). Lo siento, but merci for waiting!

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.

Through Thick and Thin

Chapter Seventeen: Correct

            WHOOSH.

Vejita seemed to slice the air with a knife as he continued on to the Kame House. He could tell that he was only a few miles away; the ki-levels of three organisms were getting clearer and clearer as the seconds passed. His facial features tightened as he saw the small pink dot that signified the Kame house. On the beach, he could see five figures laughing. A young woman with straight, soft aquamarine hair; a young man who was bald- Vejita snickered at this observation- an old one who was also bald; another young woman, but with straight black hair which was up in a bun and who had flaming eyes; and last but certainly not least, a young man who stood beside the black-haired girl with spunky black hair that stood out in all directions. "Kakarott," Vejita growled, satisfied.

            Now he was but a mile away, and three of the figures were glancing about rapidly trying to find an invisible force. Of the remaining two, one was looking quite annoyed and frustrated (although Vejita could sense the light blanket of fear and doubt that coated her), and the other was just plain going mad. Insane, that is.

            Vejita chuckled and licked his lips, his tongue moving over his prominent, sharp teeth. "Here I come," he whispered, and emerged out of the clouds he was then in and purposely flew within the sight of all on the island.

            He could see the distrust, anger, and fear already settling into their features; the blue-haired one fumbled for a small device. Swiftly Vejita landed in front of Goku and smiled malignantly. Goku's features were etched into a countenance of dislike as he gazed upon the Saiyajin warrior. Vejita didn't wait for Goku to make the first move. "Hello, Kakarott. Lovely day, isn't it?" Vejita smirked, his arrogance showing clearly. Goku didn't miss a beat.

            "That's not my name. You must be mistaking me for someone else."

            Vejita raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Kakarott, the name in which I called you is your real name…I believe, however, that you go by the pitiful name the Chikyuu-jin installed upon you," he paused, and spat out a nearly incoherent word. "Goku."

            Goku said something that went completely unnoticed by Vejita as he continued. "Goku. Heaven. Ha, how incredibly fitting…and yet, how incredibly not." He left his words in suspension briefly, and then plunged again. "Tell me…do you have any recollection of your life before your accident?" He finally stopped and waited, poised, for a reply.

            "What? What accident?"

            Vejita was furious. "I have a short temper, Kakarott," he growled, "and you're testing it. Not advisable."

            "I have no idea what you're talking about," Goku's growl matched Vejita's, and all were taken aback save the two Saiyajins. Vejita appeared pleased.

            "See, Kakarott?" He asked smugly.

            "What?! What are you talking about!" Goku was annoyed beyond all reason…this was when Muten Roshi stepped in.

            "Goku, you _did_ have an accident when you were young. You- you used to be…unbearable…before it. Before you hit your head. Then, you turned into such a nice, sweet boy…a little naïve, but nevertheless sweet." Muten Roshi seemed almost apologetic with this admission, and Goku was getting more enraged.

            "_Why didn't you tell me?!"_ Vejita was enjoying this exchange immensely, and an amused smirk played on his lips.

            "I didn't think you'd need to know," Master Roshi replied softly. Goku sighed angrily.

            "I think I'd want to know what happened to me, don't you?!" Vejita laughed out loud, and Goku turned his attention back to him.

            "What do you want?!" Vejita chuckled, shaking his head with an impure glee.

            "Just like a Saiyajin," he remarked, completely aware of what he was saying. Goku's expression turned into one of total bewilderment.

            "Pardon?"

            "Saiyajin," Vejita repeated. "It's what I am. What you are. What you father was, what you mother was…what you brother is."

            "Pardon?!"

            "Cease saying that irritating word," Vejita snapped. "But, yes- you are not of Chikyuu, this planet, Kakarott. You are a Saiyajin, from the planet Vejita-sei." He considered something for a moment, and continued. "My name is Vejita," - he grinned in anticipation- "and your name is Kakarott. Do you understand now?"

            "I'm…not from Earth. Is that what you're saying?" Goku was determined to deny it until he was told straight. Chi-Chi cringed; she could literally fell him breaking down. All he knew would be false, _dead_ if that was true…and all it would need for Vejita to say one word! For Vejita to merely say…

            "Correct."

            Goku stared at Vejita, who seemed to know be his mortal enemy, yet, even so, his one link. A link in a chain; without the link, the chain would collapse.

            In other words, Goku _needed_ him somehow. He felt a bond with him: forged by hate, sealed by distrust changing to rapidly to trust that it's hold is the strongest of them all.

            "Well?" Vejita tapped him foot impatiently.

            "Y-you said I had a brother…" Goku murmured. Vejita brought his chin up, and led it back down in one decisive, curt nod.

            "Yes." Vejita felt not the slightest tinge of sympathy as Goku stared at the ground. He observed the young, black-haired woman give the warrior a comforting hug; for Vejita (who, by the way, had extreme powers of observation), it seemed slightly sensual. Goku clung to her, and didn't let go in the least when he asked softly of Vejita,

            "Where is he?" Vejita's face hardened even further, and he replied stiffly,

            "You will know in time." Goku seemed to relax for an unknown reason, and questions were overflowing his mind.

            "So, what's the difference between a Saiyajin and a human?" Vejita smirked, and began.

            "It's quite simple, really…you see, it is in our blood to fight. The very fiber of our being is pulsing to exchange blows, taste blood, kill…" Vejita smiled evilly. "You might say that we are like the fantastical vampires in Chikyuu stories…cold, supposedly "evil", and we thirst for a fight to the death and vengeance like they thirst for, well, blood." Vejita shrugged a deliberate and controlled shrug.

            "We are not evil! _I_ am not evil!" Goku protested. Vejita chuckled.

            "I didn't say we were," He said enigmatically.

            Goku fell silent, pondering the information that was poured into his mind. He decided on another question, and held his chin up challengingly, almost daring Vejita to fight him if he didn't answer.

            "Why are you here?"

            AN: Ugh. Short…but I'm so tired form the jet lag, and my head's killing me. I really hope to get the next chapter out SOON. B/V will be coming up, also. 

            Must…get…Advil…

            --hazelwand


	19. Chapter Eighteen: You Just Don't See

AN: The B/V relationship will start to progress in these next few chapters. Just thought I'd let you know. [By the way, Polka Dot, you bring up a very good point. Yes, five years IS a "massive time jump", and I first had considered filling it in. I didn't, though, because the fillers would just be mini-adventures, like in the real Dragonball. I also considered not having time jump at all, but with what's happening I need the characters to be fairly mature. So, there's the pathetic explanation of my laziness. -_-]

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters…oh, and see if you can spot the phrase that was in a Star Wars movie. (The later trilogy; not episodes I and II.)

Though Thick and Thin

Chapter Eighteen: You Just Don't See

            Goku stared defiantly at Vejita, waiting for his question to be answered. The prince hadn't been giving him straight answers; except for the fact that Vejita forced Goku's history upon the kind warrior- not waiting nor having the patience for subtleties. Vejita looed stonily back- almost lazily, an observer might add. Taking his time to answer this particular question, Vejita's eyes noticeably flicked from Goku to the rest of the "group". His eyes passed over Kuririn and Muten Roshi carelessly, but when he gazed upon Chi-Chi, Goku saw a flicker of interest. Surprising himself, Goku growled softly, the vibrations coming from deep inside his throat. Vejita's attention was brought back to "Kakarott", and Vejita smirked.

            "Hmm," Vejita chuckled, amused. "Most peculiar…yet strangely fitting, I might add. Quite."   

            Goku struggled to stop the growl, and blinked as it abruptly transformed into a purr as Chi-Chi touched his arm lightly for comfort.

            "It's okay," she whispered so that only he was supposed to hear. Supposed.

            Vejita's smirk returned. "Ah, the irony," he murmured. Buruma, who had been watching the exchanges between Vejita and Goku, glanced inquisitively at Vejita. Having felt that someone was looking at him, Vejita turned his head and stared at Buruma, raising a single brow as if to challenge her. She quickly looked away, a slight blush staining her cheeks. Vejita scowled; what was that woman trying to do?_ "Understand"_ him, or some other Chikyuu-jin crap? Vejita stared at her, and this time the situation was reversed- she looked, scowled, and turned away. Needless to say, Vejita didn't blush. He just furrowed his brow silently, making a mental note to figure this woman out. _"Understand"_ her.

            'Ha, not such "Chikyuu-jin crap" now, is it, Vejita?' He pushed his subconscious thoughts away, and re-refocused his attention on Goku. Apparently, no one had noticed his and…_that woman's_…silent exchange.

            "V-Vejita?" Goku voice brought Vejita back to earth as he stared at him.

            "What?" Vejita said, starting to get more than a bit annoyed- though his annoyance might've been directed at himself, too.

            "Er- you never answered my question."

            Vejita's brow furrowed. "And what question was that? …Oh, never mind. I…" Vejita shook his head. "The reason I came here, correct?" Goku just laughed a bit, seeming to suddenly have gotten over his timidity with Vejita.

            "Yup. Y' know-" At that point Vejita snapped at Goku to "shut the hell up", so Goku did just that.

            "I came to gain an ally." Goku just blinked, and Buruma rolled her eyes while the three others looked on dutifully, Chi-Chi still standing beside Goku.

            "Honestly," she muttered. "He came to get your help, Goku. Though," and Buruma shot a glare at the prince, "he would never admit it."

            Buruma was a bit surprised at herself; she was never exactly a judge on character. Her ex-boyfriend, Yamucha, taught her that lesson well. But somehow, she felt as if she knew this Vejita- knew him as no other person did. That she could understand him. She heart fluttered, how romantic! She stole a glance at the arrogant Saiya-jin, and her thoughts were dashed by the glare he was giving her.

            'Well, his social skills could certainly use some refining…' Buruma huffed.

            "Who says? I do need your help, Kakarott, but I'm not pathetic like that woman makes me out to be." Vejita said as he rolled his eyes. "Have you ever heard of Frieza?"

            "Erm…does it have to do with food? Y'know, like those refreberaters…"

            Vejita scowled. "Refrigerators, you idiot. But, no, Frieza is not a food, or an object to store food within…though it would be rather amusing," Vejita muttered under his breath. "Frieza is considered the most dangerous being in the universe. He has committed numerous violent acts; the worst being mass genocide…which has, by the way, been committed a myriad of times and counting…"

            "Holy shit." Vejita's sensitive ears easily picked up the curse that was mumbled by the blue-haired woman. He hid his smirk.

            "Frieza enslaves all those strong enough to become warriors- if they resist, he kills them." Vejita shrugged. 'Though I'm still not completely sure about the validity of calling that monster a 'he'.'

            "So…what does this have do you with you and me?" Goku scrunched his nose.

            "You and _I_, baka." [AN: Just think…Vejita giving a grammar lesson! Now _that's_ strange.] Goku just blinked and nodded blankly. "…I'm getting to that." Vejita held up his arm, and Goku, Buruma, Chi-Chi, and Kuririn observed the small tattoo-like mark branded upon it. It was some sort of symbol; no one could quite make out what it was or what it stood for. Seeing their looks of confusion, he added, "Freiza gives all his slaves a mark like this; to identify them." Vejita scowled, and continued. "Yes, I am a slave of Frieza; or at least was. But-" –and Vejita grinned sadistically- "that's all going to change…you see, I want your help in defeating that monster."

            Goku just blinked (again).

            "I cannot do it myself; there are too many guards and such…cowards," he spat out. Then he grinned wryly. "But, with the help of another of my race- one of the thirs class, but still a Saiya-jin- and myself, Prince Vejita," Goku made a "hm" noise, and Buruma raised her eyebrows whilst flattening her skirt; seeming nonchalant about it all. Really, her mind was buzzing with thoughts and a tint of confusion- but she wasn't going to give Vejita the pleasure of knowing that. Never. "We shall overthrow Frieza and the Saiya-jins shall once more be known as the greatest warriors in the universe! …Well, I suppose they would have to be half-Saiya-jins." Vejita looked a bit ill at the very thought. 'Damn it, why couldn't a female Saiya-jin survive? Weaklings…'

            At this, Buruma looked pensive and sighed softly; Chi-Chi furrowed her brow and looked over at Goku; Kuririn opened his mouth to speak, but then decided against it because Goku spoke for him. (Muten Roshi just blinked and frowned, then looked thoughtful and nodded approvingly at Vejita's hair.  Kuririn, who was the only one that caught the nods, rolled his eyes. 'Ha! Being bald is better than having _that_ sort of hair._'_)

            "Okay. I'll help you." 'It is, after all, the right thing to do,' thought Goku. He spoke aloud again. "But I will not take part in starting a new empire of- er, Saiya-jins?" The word rolled off his tongue uncomfortably. Vejita snorted.

            "Fine, Kakarott. I'll get you to see reason another time. Meanwhile…take me to a location fit for my training needs."

~

            Vejita snorted as he looked at Capsule Corporation. "_This_ is where I'll be training?"

            Buruma huffed. "I'll make you a gravity chamber. Goku trained-" Vejita informed her that he didn't care where "Kakarott" trained…rather rudely, actually. (But what's to expect?)

            "Well, _Prince_, it would do you some good to take a few leafs out of Goku's book sometime."

            Vejita stared. Who did she think she was? "Excuse me,_ Princess_," He said in the same mocking tone, "But I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do."

            Buruma threw up her arms in exasperation. "You don't _get_ it, do you?! Vejita, you _just don't see!_"

            "See what." It wasn't even a question; it was like a demand. Buruma didn't even hear.

            "And the others…I don't know! They…they…" she sighed angrily and stalked off.

            Vejita just stared. "What the…?"

            AN: Well, this chapter was rather hard to write, for some odd reason. But- I'm starting to further and further into the story! Next time, a heartfelt [yeah, right] discussion between Vejita and Buruma- Vejita, of course, being a rather unwilling participant.

            --hazelwand


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Being and Becoming

AN: Here's your day-to-day Vejita/Buruma…er…something. -__-;; Sorry about the lateness…okay, "lateness" was an understatement. A very BIG one. Titanic. *sighs* But, with the start of a new year of school, me racing against time to finish my other fic (and I did…three weeks after the predicted time. -__-;;), and starting two new fics…well, I think you get the point, ne? So, now, in total, I have three fanfictions (including this one). But the one of the two isn't quite "up and running" yet. (There's a DBZ one and a CCS [Card Captor Sakura] one. The former features Vegeta and Trunks, mostly. BTW, that one's up.)

One last thing- this beginning scene with Bulma/Buruma is a slightly exaggerated account of my experience cooking- if you can call boiling water cooking. Yes, I suppose one might call me a bad cook…but it's all relative, right? RIGHT??

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.

Through Thick and Thin

Chapter Nineteen: Being and Becoming

            Buruma huffed as she stirred the pot of heating water absentmindedly. "That arrogant **pig**! That smelly, self-centered, selfish, stuck-up, sexy…" She blinked…and promptly yelled an expletive to the empty house.

            "I HATE YOU, VEJITAAAA!" As if emphasizing her outburst, the pot of water began to boil over, bubbling and frothing. Without thinking, Buruma took the handle of it to move it over- and immediately withdrew it, causing the pot to crash to the floor and steaming water spilling onto the linoleum. Rapidly shaking her burned hand back and forth and blowing on it, she cried an indistinct sound of pain and frustration. Suddenly, the still-going fire burst into even larger flames and scorched the top of the ceiling- then suddenly dissipated and disappeared.

            Buruma really didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

            She settled on just kicking the stove with all her might, causing a fairly large dent to appear in it. "Strangely satisfying," she mused after observing her "handiwork" on the stove- which, by the way, was one of her father's inventions.

            Raucous laughter broke her (unhealthy) thoughts. "My, my," Vegeta smirked. "What do we have here? The "princess" trying to- what? Cook, or experiment? Smells horrid; probably the latter. Either way…" Vegeta paused as he walked over and examined the area. "I don't think you were quite successful. Why, you practically burned a hole through the ceiling!… Not that that's hard to do, mind." He snorted nonchalantly. "I could probably just flick my finger-" Vegeta demonstrated the previously said- "-and, boom."

            Buruma clenched her jaw angrily. Usually, whoever was the cause of that would back slowly away as is she were a bull ready to stampede. But Vegeta was not afraid…unfortunately.

            "It would behoove you to go now," Buruma growled, " My temperament isn't exactly one of an angel, however much I look the part." Vegeta raised an eyebrow elegantly. Not bad- not bad at all. Why, she would've made an almost decent Saiya-jin. Although he didn't want to admit it, the woman was smart- and seemed to have a temper. Vegeta made a mental note to ask Kakarott about this strange woman and her exact origins.

            'Maybe Carrot's mate would know,' Vegeta though absentmindedly. 'But the woman's LOUD, for this pathetic Chikyuu Kami's sake. I honestly have no clue what that third class baka sees in her. I suppose that idiotic Chikyuu-jin saying it true- "two of a feather _do_ stick together." How very _typical_ of Kakarott to embody a _Chikyuu-jin_ cliché.' Vegeta rolled his eyes in disgust.

            'Chikyuu lover.'

            "Hellooo? Vejitaaaa?" Buruma waved a hand in front of Vejita's face, and by instinct, Vejita grabbed her hand quickly. Buruma instantly gasped in pain, and Vejita let go slowly.

            "Kami, Vejita! What the hell was that for?!"

            Vejiat just stared at her, and said coolly, "I think that should be a lesson never to startle me again."

            "Damn straight," Buruma muttered, caressing her wrist and examining the lacerations on it. Vejita quirked an eyebrow. Never before had he heard a woman, Saiya-jin or not, curse as much as this one did. He snorted. She would be tolerable is she didn't have such an emotional complex. Loud, too- but not as much as Kakarott's to-be mate. 'Maybe it's just a Chikyuu-jin thing,' he thought distastefully.

            "Why are you here, anyway?" Buruma asked Vejita as she was examining her wrist. Surprisingly, she didn't sound too annoyed or disappointed.

            "I'm hungry."

            "You're always hungry! I'm not going to be your personal slave, Vejita!"

            "I'm a Saiya-jin. Of course I'm hungry." Vejita rolled his eyes at Buruma, smirking when she made an audible sound of frustration.

            "You know what? Forget it. Make your own food- there's peanut butter and jelly in the fridge. I'm sure a Saiya-whatever prince can handle _that_." Vejita puffed out his chest.

            "If course! This peanut butter and jelly will bow down before me!"

            Buruma started laughing and clutched her stomach. "Yeah, you go do that, Vejita," she said in between bursts of giggles. "Conquer the PB & J."

            Vejita raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Are you mocking me, woman?" He growled, while strolling over to the fridge and breaking the door off it.

            "Hey! That thing was expensive!"

            "I'm sure you can fix it."

            Buruma started to protest, until she realized what he had just said. 'That- that was…Oh my Kami! IT WAS! Vejita just complimented me, however subtly! …And I'm WAY too happy about this…' "Er, yes, I suppose I can," she answered lamely, still thinking about the fact that Vejita had said something slightly nice to her.

            "Of course," Vejita snorted indignantly. "You're the smartest Chikyuu-jin I've met-" Buruma choked, "-But, then again, as I've only met Kakarott, his mate, and those two other ones- the baldies-, that's not saying much."

            Buruma rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks." In truth, though, her heart had flown up to her throat- maybe all the way to her brain; she couldn't think of even a mediocre comeback.

            Suddenly, a wad of gushy tan-ish stuff flew into her face and stuck there. "MMPH?!" Wiping the unknown substance off her face, she glared at Vejita who was looking WAY too innocent. "WHAT was that?!"

            "Peanut butter, why do you ask? It really wasn't a hard task to defeat it, all I had to do was-"

            "ARE YOU MOCKING ME?"

            "Yes. Yes, I am." Buruma's eyes narrowed to two slits, and she flung the peanut butter back at her foe. It was blasted in mid-air by a small pink beam, which then went through the window and hit the sidewalk, creating a long, black streak.

            Buruma stalked out, completely ignoring Vejita's triumphant and ever-present smirk.

~~~

            "VEJITA!! WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME DID YOU DO TO MY TOWELS?!" Receiving no answer, Buruma huffed and went to her guest's room, only to find that the window was open, creating a frigid atmosphere in that room and the hall. "…Vejita?" Buruma's voice had an obviously concerned tone to it. "Where are you?"

            "Here, woman," A gruff voice answered- it seemed to be on the roof.

            "Where?!"

            Buruma heard a sigh, and a short, curt chuckle- that seemed to be- nah…it couldn't be…_fond?_

            Suddenly, Buruma felt a pair of strong, firm arms wrap around her waist and lift her out the window. "ACK! VEJITA, DON'T…" Her voice faded and she saw the stars; Buruma realized that she was now on the roof of Capsule Corp. She turned to her companion, who was gazing at them silently, and seemed to be lost in his own world.

            'What…?' Buruma shivered, but not from the cold. 'Oh-my-dear-Kami.' She spoke.  "A-Aa…Vejita…"

            "What?" Buruma started at the sound of his voice; could he have been crying? There was a certain raspy lilt to it…

            "What are you doing up here?"

            "Thinking.  Planning. Thinking that I shouldn't be planning." Yes. There it was. There was a catch in his voice…

            Buruma laid a hand gently on his arm. He flinched and a glow started to form in his right hand, but quickly faded. Buruma smiled. He trusted her? He trusted her…_her. _"I see."

            "Do you, really?"

            Buruma started, then sighed. "No, not really. But here on Chikyuu, that's supposed to be comforting whenever someone says it."

            "Really? How interesting." Buruma didn't say anything, and Vejita continued, "It doesn't work, though. Not at all."

            "…Do…Um…Can you tell me about it?"

            "About what?" Vejita snapped.

            "Whatever's bothering you."

            "Nothing is bothering me! Whatever gave you THAT idea?!" Vejita ranted. "I mean, what, do you have some sort of psychic ability to tell what people are thinking?!"

            Buruma smiled sadly. "No. I wish. But…as an answer to your question…I can just tell, with you at least. You can't hide your emotions from m- everybody."

            "You, you mean." Buruma felt her cheeks heating up.

            "I didn't say that!"

            "But that's what you meant," Vejita replied, the familiar smirk coming to his face.

            "Possibly…" Vejita just shrugged in reply and continued to stare at the heavens. 

            "…It's Frieza."

            Buruma blinked. What? "Pardon?"

            "That's what's bothering me, woman."

            Buruma wanted to shout for joy. She had broken through his wall! Success! "Why?"

            He turned to look at her, and Buruma was surprised to find that his eyes were shining. "Why!? Because I'm scared of him! Scared of _becoming_ him! …And it's already happening," He added shakily.

            'Holy Kami. Who knew Vejita had so much insight?' "You figured it out," Buruma replied simply.

            "I already knew."

            "I see…"

            Vejita chuckled bitterly. "It really, _really_ doesn't help."

            And so, for the rest of the night- until the sunrise kissed the horizon- the two sat in companionable silence… just watching.

            AN: Sorry for the fluffiness, I couldn't resist. ^^;; And, if Vejita seemed OOC- well, he's a bit different in this story. Much more angsty, and you have probably already seen. Through experiences unknown (at least to Buruma and the rest of the gang), he's gained much more insight and/or wisdom than her did in the actual series. …then again, who knows? Perhaps Vejita was hiding something from us through DBZ…^.^ (BTW, chained my penname. AGAIN. It won't happen for a long time, I swear!)

            --Ryne


End file.
